


Harry Potter & Their Return

by Mrs_Ginny_Potter



Series: Harry & Cedric Reunited Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Lila Diggory, M/M, Orion Harrison Diggory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Mrs_Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer break from Hogwarts Harry Potter will be faced with a big surprise. After Voldemort's rebirth and the Priori Incantatem where Lily and James helped their son escape Voldemort didn't count something extraordinary happening. As a reward for saving their son The Potters are given a second chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A/N the first section of this chapter is taken from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. Everything else is my own creation.

Chapter One

The Return

It was with a heavy heart that Harry packed his trunk up in the dormitory on the night before his return to Privet Drive. He was dreading the Leaving Feast, which was usually a cause for celebration, when the winner of the Inter-House Championship would be announced. He had avoided being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since he had left the hospital wing, preferring to eat when it was nearly empty to avoid the stares of his fellow students.

When he, Ron, and Hermione entered the Hall, they saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colors for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Harry knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to Cedric.

The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Harry couldn't blame him; Moodys fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. Professor Karkaroff s chair was empty. Harry wondered, as he sat down with the other Gryffindors, where Karkaroff was now, and whether Voldemort had caught up with him.

Madame Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment as Harry looked at him. His expression was difficult to read. He looked as sour and unpleasant as ever. Harry continued to watch him, long after Snape had looked away.

What was it that Snape had done on Dumbledores orders, the night that Voldemort had returned? And why. . . why . . . was Dumbledore so convinced that Snape was truly on their side? He had been their spy, Dumbledore had said so in the Pensieve. Snape had turned spy against Voldemort, "at great personal risk." Was that the job he had taken up again? Had he made contact with the Death Eaters, perhaps? Pretended that he had never really gone over to Dumbledore, that he had been, like Voldemort himself, biding his time?

Harry's musings were ended by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."  
Harry caught a glimpse of Cho through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. He looked down at the table as they all sat down again.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Harry raised his head and stared at Dumbledore. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Harry tentatively looked around the Great Hall noticing everyone!s somber eyes, the guilt he felt for Cedric's death a constant reminder that the lunatic who'd killed his parents had returned. He wished more than anything that his parents were here with him now. That Sirius would be given his freedom. But he knew that was too much to ask for. After all he'd been wishing his parents were alive since he was a toddler. Good things didn't happen to him.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
**Godric's Hollow**  
Sirius and Remus had all but been sent home by Albus Dumbledore had all but thrown them out of the school stating a Harry would be fine. They however knew different and were determined to do anything to keep Harry safe even if it meant moving him from the school he loved. Neither of them had no idea why they'd felt drawn to Godric's Hollow that night, but as they made their way across the cemetery toward their best friends graves. What they found however shocked them.

Sirius saw the first, though he wasn't sure if he were seeing things after all nothing could bring back the dead. Lord knows he'd prayed for it enough when he'd been shut away in Azkaban for twelve years. Then again Voldemort hadn't been resurrected twelve years ago either. That's when it hit him, the rebirth Harry had mentioned the Priori Incantatem which had happened as the brother wands connected. Perhaps this was the result, as he turned to face his husband he knew Moony had come to the same conclusion. Sirius's thoughts were broken by Prongs talking.

"Padfoo? Moony? Is that you?"

"How do we know you are who you say you are? Lily and James have been dead for nearly fifteen years."

"Fifteen years? How's Harry?"

"Prove your his parents first." Remus stated softly not willing to let himself hope that his two best friends had been brought back to them. To Harry. If it turned out these people were Death Eaters it would devastate Harry.

James knew his best friends would probably react this way when they saw them after all up until two days ago they had indeed been deceased. He knew this had something to do with what happened in the graveyard with Harry with Harry and Voldemort. He would do anything if it meant he got to hold his son again. And he knew there was only one way that it would happen. Shifting into hid Animagus form in moments and in his place stood a majestic stag.

"It's really you?" Sirius cried out.

"It's really us Paddy. Where's Harry? Last we saw him he was escaping the Riddle graveyard. Please tell me my baby boy is safe." Lily cried.

"He's at Hogwarts for me. But we need to get there quickly. I'm supposed to be outside. And he... he can't go back to Petunia. Not now."

"He's been living with her. Why? Why wasn't he with you?"

"Peter betrayed you both Lils. I'm horrified to day I went after him instead of insisting on taking Harry from Hagrid that night. I caught up with him, but he ... he turned into his rat form after chopping off his fingerp, blowing up thirteen Muggles and yelling I was the one to betray you. I escaped Azkaban last year when I realised Peter was hiding as a pet rat to Harry's best friend Ron Weasley."

"It's not your fault Siri. We'll get you freed. Can we see Harry now?"

"It would beat if I transformed into Padfoot. harry knows me as Snuffles. Hopefully we can get to Kings Cross before the Dursleys."

"Let's go."

Remus and Sirius touched their best friends arms, Sirius being extremely thankful James had turned back into himself again during his explanation. By the look on his face the headmaster was in for a rude awakening when they returned to Grimmauld Place. With a swift twist the Marauders and Lily disaperated arriving at Kings Cross just as the Dursleys entered. Lily growled as she spotted her so called sister and her husband. James wasn't any better, Sirius quickly transformed into Padfoot as the small group approached Harry's torturers.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
**Kings Cross**  
Lily was furious as she spotted her sister and her whale of a husband, she could tell Tuney wanted to be anywhere else but collecting her nephew. If she hadn't thought her son had been mistreated before she was positive of it now. A gentle hand touching her arm pushed the anger to the back of her mind, however she's be damned if she would allow her son to be sent back there Albus would just have to deal with it. Following behind James she couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction at what was about to happen.

"Hello Tuney."

"L-Lily. J-James. What are you doing here?"

"Our son called for us and we were returned to him. The madman who killed us returned. We have been watching you and I'm disappointed you couldn't love my son, if the roles were reversed I wouldn't treat Dudley the way you treated my Harry. Remus has Guardianship papers you're to sign all your rights to Harry back to James and I. Then you'll pay back every penny you received from Albus. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sooner we get rid of the freak the better. Give me that."

Remus handed over the Guardianship papers to Vernon Dursley absolutely furious that these people could be so callous. The sooner they got Harry away from them the better. And Albus would have a lot to answer for. Ed always assured them Harry was safe with his relatives. Just what else had the meddling old man been keeping from them. Just as Petunia was finishing up signing over Guardianship Remus heard Harry's voice. He had been hoping to get to Hogwarts before the Express left.

"Mum? Dad?"


	2. Harry's Secret Revealed

Chapter Two

Harry's Secret Revealed

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing as they walked through the barrier between Kings Cross and Platform 93/4. Not only we're his aunt and uncle signing over their rights to him (which he was ecstatic about) but they were with people. He recognised Remus and Sirius straight away however the moment the somewhat familiar redhead began to speak his heart raced, he'd only ever heard his Mum's voice when near a Dementor. He didn't want to get his hopes up however the moment his Aunt handed back the papers they'd just signed he found he couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Mum? Dad?"

Lily turned when she heard Harry calling out for her. They tears were freely flowing as she took in the image of him. The double of his father but with her own emerald green eyes. Closing the distance between them; Lily wrapped her son into s fierce hug. Then and there she made a promise to herself that no one would separate them again. 

As mother send son were reunited the two remaining Marauders and one hidden in his animagus form watched the scene in front of them. They looked around the station noticing that it was becoming less crowded. Before long Harry pulled away still feeling like he had fallen into some dream. 

"How are you here?"

"We can talk about it later I promise but first I think we need to see Albus."

"Does that mean I have to go back to school?"

"No Harry we will be going to Grimmauld Place while we get Potter Manor sorted out and your godfather exonerated."

"You mean it? I never have to see them again?"

"Never sweetheart"

"Oh thank god. I need to talk to you when we get home it's important." Harry said quietly as he felt his stomach churn.

"Let's go then."

Harry said a quick goodbye to Hermione and Ron before leaving with his parents. His parents he couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like his dreams had suddenly come to life and he would wake up. The small party of four and one Animagus stumbled out of the Floo straight into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Harry felt his stomach churn as he felt the nausea overpower him; rushing to the kitchen sink he vomited for the second time that morning.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Lily wasn't clueless, the moment she heard her son's sigh of relief at the knowledge he wouldn't be returning to her so called sisters house she knew something was different about her son. She could still remember the first signs that she was pregnant with Harry. However she didn't want to overwhelm him more than he already was. Once they exited the Floo system and her son made a dash for the kitchen sink she knew her suspicions were correct. Leaving James and Remus to contact Albus, Lily went to her son's side rubbing his back gently.

"Something you want to tell me Harry?"

"You remember the boy who died in the graveyard, Cedric?"

"I do. He told me to tell you he loves you. And he's sorry that he had to leave."

"Before the final task we ... we didn't know if we'd come back. We slept together."

"I take it you didn't use a contraceptive charm?"

Harry shook his head softly. He and Cedric had talked about the fact some wizards could get pregnant if they were powerful enough. He had after all survived the killing curse and Cedric was powerful enough to become Triwizard Tournament. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes as he began to realise what his Mum was getting at. Suddenly everything was making sense, the queasiness around food, the dizzy spells, he was always exhausted. He'd just put it down to the stress of losing Cedric and seeing Voldemort return.

"Mum am I...? Did Cedric leave a part of himself with me?"

"I believe so sweetheart. I know this is a lot to take in. But we are all here for you."

"Even Siri. I know this isn't exactly something that happens every day." Harry whispered.

Sirius and Remus entered the room with James and Dumbledore behind them, by the look on his godfather's face they'd heard the end of his conversation. However he didn't look disappointed in him. In fact he looked like he felt.

"Siri are you?"

"Yeah Pup. Remy and I found out just before the final task."

"Congratulations Siri, Remy."

"You too cub." Remus whispered.

"Thanks Uncle Remus."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Harry felt his headmasters eyes on him as his family gathered around him. Now that he knew who sent him to the Dursleys he could trust the aging headmaster. To prove this point, Harry shifted slightly hiding himself behind his Mum. He didn't trust that he wouldn't insist on him returning to Privet Drive. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he quickly took hold of his godfather's hand wishing more than ever that Cedric hadn't been killed.

"If you think I going back to those child abusers you can think again. You've always told me that my power against Voldemort is my mother's love well guess what she's here now. Not that your blood wards have ever worked, I stopped thinking of that place the moment I entered Hogwarts. That's been my home. A home is filled with love like the Weasleys, all I got at the Dursleys was beaten, starved and locked away. Just out of curiosity how are the Hogwarts letters addressed?"

"They're addressed automatically, then Minerva sends them out."

"Did you know my letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. That's where I slept for the first ten years of my life. After the first dozen or so came flying foe the chimney he flipped. Year after year it's just gotten worse. I might have been safe from Voldemort but that didn't protect me from those inside the house. So I'm sorry Professor but my parents are back now, you have NO say in my life beyond school."

"Harry my boy..."

"I'm not yours. I've never been yours. I'm the son of Lily and James Potter hell I'd even choose Professor Snape as someone to look after me rather than you. Mum I'm going to lie down I'm feeling queasy again."

"We'll be in soon. The Minister is coming here. I don't trust him not to take Paddy away if we go there."

"Thanks Mum."

Albus sighed as he watched the young boy he'd come to think of a grandson leave the kitchen heading toward the living room where Sirius followed close behind him. As soon as Harry was out of earshot James let rip. He'd always respected Albus Dumbledore, trusted him, he knew Peter was their Secret Keeper he was the one who did the Fidilius Charm. He could have saved Sirius but instead he left him there.

"If you want to make things right with our son Albus I suggest you support us in getting Padfoot free. After that you leave, like Harry said we're back now. Molly and her family will be welcome along with Hermione but you need to make an appointment until we can trust you again."

"As you wish James."

"It is. However if you see Severus; Lily and I would like to talk to him."

"I'll speak to him when return to Hogwarts. Cornelius will be here momentarily. He will probably want to talk to Harry again."

"He's been through enough without being interrogated."

Albus sighed as he realises just how badly he'd screwed up. Deciding it was estate take his leave now rather than outstay himsel come, the aging Professor stepped into the already green flames disappearing moments before Minister Fudge arrived.

"Cornelius it's been a long time."

"James Potter how are you here?"

"I believe you already spoke to my son about that. You told him he was lying. That boy lost lost his boyfriend two days ago and you ridicule him. Well we asked you here so that you could see the truthful yourself. We were brought to the graveyard via the Priori Incanteum. Voldemort's wand linked with Harry's and the spirits of those he'd killed helped him escape. Harry see a wish for us to be here and here we are. Also Sirius Black is innocent, he was our secret keeper for a matter of hours. Albus knew we switched to Peter, he cast the charm. My best friend didn't do anything wrong. Peter is a rat Animagus. I'll register as soon as you give Siri a pardon."

"And your wiling to give your memories to verify these statements?"

"We will. I want Barty Crouch's head for this. He was head of the DMLE at the time. It's time you stopped thinking Albus wants your job and actually do the job we voted you into Cornelius. That means investigations into people actually working at the Ministry. Your Undersectetory for starters, I know you had plans to bring her into the school and I'll tell you this noe. If you even think about it then you'll be facing a crisis because I'll pull my son out of Hogwarts so quickly you'll have Albus losing students. I know the entire upcoming fifth year will follow their friends. The choice is yours."

"And who exactly would be the Defence Against The Dark Arts job?"

"Remus, he has the qualifications. He's not dangerous, he takes his potion. He's the best Defence Professor our kids have had from what I witnessed when watching over my son from up there."

"Fine, fine. What else?"

"Yaxley is a Death Eater. Lily and I went undercover as the Carrow twins for the Order. He was there, as was Runcorn. As for your werewolf act you know it's a load of dragon dung. I want it gone along with your undersecretary. I don't care where she goes as long as she stays away from children and the Ministry. It's up to harry whether to gives you his memories of that time in the Shrieking Shack. After all every time he's come to you so far you've called him a liar."

James and Lily handed over two phials with the cloudy memories inside. They included everything from the time of the Fidilius Charm was cast,the absences when Peter didn't turn up for family gatherings, their memories from the graveyard. Harry who had secretly been spying on the very loud confrontation noticed the Minister straighten his back up. Something in him had changed that was for sure. He only hoped that he kept his promises. Tears fell freely foe. Harry's cheeks as he heard Cedric's name. His hand came to rest to his flat stomach hating Cedric would never be with him sgain. Little did the young Potter heir know his young love had thought ahead. He felt something small and flat being pushed into his hand from where Siri stood. The next voice he heard made his heart flip.

"Harry look at me."


	3. Cedric's Portrait

Chapter Three

Cedric's Portrait

Instinctively Harry dropped his eyes to the gift Sirius had pushed into his hand, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The tears which were freely flowing continued to fall as he looked at the portrait of his lost love. Curling up on the couch he could t stop staring even though he knew it was classed as rude, not that his love seemed to mind. Wishing once more that Cedric was here with him however at least this way he'd still be able to talk to him.

"Ced? How?"

"I asked Mum and Dad to get them created before the second task, this portrait and the bigger one my parents have have all my memories in up until I died. Everything after then I get to experience with you. I'm sorry I'm not there to share the feeds and diaper duties with. I know you'll be a great father."

"It's not your fault. It's Wormtail's. I just hope Minister Fudge keeps the promise that he made to my Dad. I dread to think what could have happened had they not been returned."

"Your Dad is a very powerful part of the Wizengamot Fudge is probably worried he will be voted out of office if he doesn't cooperate."

"It's about time someone told him to get his backside in gear. I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I'll be here if you need me. Even if I can't be physically."

"I'm scared Ced. With Voldemort back things are going to be different. I don't trust the headmaster anymore. Maybe it would be safer if I took my OWL year out. Hogwarts hasn't exactly been safe for me. With him back the Slytherins will be worse. I'm not even sure how Ron will react he was such a git when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Whatever you feel is best Harry. If I were there I would have suggested the same thing. Between your godfather there, Professor Lupin and your parents you have fine tutors. Follow your heart."

"My heart is with you."

"I love you Harry. I'll be waiting when it's your time. Cho will take care of you I know how much she likes you as a brother."

"I love you too. Your going to say I need to eat more aren't you?"

Cedric smirked as he nodded.  "Yup. Your carrying s baby now Harry. You need to eat."

"I feel sick. The thought of food makes me nauseous."

"Try eating saltines and eat throughout the day instead of waiting until your hungry."

"Okay I give in. I'll eat. Go see your parents and I'll talk to you later when you come back."

"You sure loe?"

"Yeah. I need to do my homework anyway. See if I can get out of Divinstion."

"Tell my parents about our daughter Harry. They miss me. I'll go see them. Tell Lily and James I said hi."

"I will."

Harry watched as his love walked out of the portrait. Deep down he didn't want him to go anywhere however he knew it was selfish to keep him away from his parents. He wasn't the only one who'd lost Cedric. Laying one hand over his still flat belly he leaned against Sirius as they made their way into the kitchen for lunch. Things weren't always hectic for him but this time it was diffent. He wished Ced was here.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
 **Fate's Decision**

The one called fate didn't like to interfere with life and death. However where Harry Potter was concerned there was no hiding the fact she needed to step in. So many people had been taken from him in such s short space of time. Yea he had his parents now but his soul was missing. The young man who'd recently entered the realm of the dead was needed. She knew Death would have an issue with it but honestly she was fed up of letting things happen that could be prevented. Calling the young man called Cedric she waited for hi to appear before her. Like always it didn't take long for her call to be answered.

"Hello Cedric. I'm here to offer you a second chance."

"A second chance at what?"

"At life. Your bonded needs you. He carries your little girl."

"Your sending me back? Will I still be able to finish my schooling?"

"You will. I take it that means you want to return?"

"More than anything. I miss him."

"Then it shall be done."

Cedric felt himself become sleepy and the place he'd begun to call home began to fade from view. He hoped wherever he ended up it was with Harry. He knew Grimmauld Place had been placed under a Fidilius Charm however he knew his husband would need him more than his parents. He landed in a room with a thump wincing as he knocked into the bedpost. Looking around the room hid eyes locked on the man (and he was a man now) in the bed with his hand resting in his stomach the tears running down his face. He thanked Fate with everything in him for sending him back. By the looks of it use in time. His love would never be alone again. He wouldn't allow it.


	4. Reunited

Chapter Four

Reunited

Harry knew he needed to be strong for his baby, however the pain of losing Cedric was overwhelming. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Prttigrew firing the Avada Kedavra their way. Shifting slightly he turned his head quickly as he heard a thumping noise. What he saw nearly brought him to his knees. Picking up his wand he sat up shakily pointing it at the young man who looked like his lost love. His heart wanted to believe he had been granted his wish, but his head knew they were at war and he needed to be certain.

"What did I say when I told you about the first task?"

"Dragons. They have one for each of us. When I asked you why you were telling me you said it was the fair thing to do; that Fluer and Krum would know."

"Ced you're really here?"

"I promise it's me Harry. Fate sent me back. To be with you and our baby. She said my life was unfulfilled and you needed me."

"What about when I have to go back to school? I'm so scared Ced, I'd rather do independent study at school, then at least I can still see my friends but ... ...the likes of Malfoy will try and throw hexes."

"I'll be there. My death has been reversed. Once I finish school I was planning to join the Ministry however now I think I want to go into healing."

"No one else will die in your place will they?"

"No I was never meant to die. We're soul mates."

Harry slid off the bed throwing himself into the older boys arms releasing his hidden pain. Leaning his head against Cedric's shoulder Harry began to calm down as he felt a soothing hand on his back. Once he'd gained control over his breathing he took one of Cedric's hands placing it onto his slightly rounded belly. Despite feeling extremely queasy Harry had never felt so happy.

"Stay with me. I don't think I can handle it if you go back to your parents house."

"I'm not leaving you again my love. Marry me."

"Yes yes yes."

Cedric pulled a ring on from his pants pocket opening it. Inside was a white gold ring embellished with diamonds. Ever so gently he slid the ring onto Harry's finger smiling as it sparkled in the light of the day. Suddenly feeling bold Harry plucked the ring box he'd asked Dobby to get from his parents vaults before Cedric had been taken away looking shy as he slipped the identical ring onto the third finger of Cedric's left hand.

"I love you Ced."

"Love you too Harry."

"I guess we should face the music. If I know my godfather like I think I do Mum is trying to hex him to keep him from coming up here. Even pregnant he doesn't like me to be upset. He and Remus are together."

"Has he been cleared of the charges against him?"

"Fudge was here before dinner. Let's just say Dad gave him an ultimatum. Maybe now with you back he will believe Voldemort is back. He flat out refused to believe me."

"It'll all work itself out I promise. Now how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up. My stomach is churning."

"When a woman is pregnant she gets nauseous around the sixth week. Which means our baby was conceived before the final task. Remember the night we spent together in my dorm room."

"So I'm nearly two months pregnant already?"

"Mm hm."

Harry stood up slowly preparing to go downstairs and face his parents and godfather's. He knew this would rock the wizarding world. Other than himself no one has survived the killing curse. Sliding his hand into Cedric's he opened the door feeling the most content he had since the graveyard. Just as they reached the bottom flight of stairs Sirius came running out of the living room coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs.

"Pup how...?"

"Fate sent him back. He landed straight into my room. He also told me that you've been cleared of all charges. You're free Paddy."

"I'm free. My baby won't be taken away?"

"No Siri. You snd Remus can live your lives again."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"No need to thank me just promise me something."

"Anything Harry. Anything at all."

"Plan some pranks to play on Fudge. The minute he wavers on his agreement to do something about Voldemort let him have it. But not until."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thought you might." Harry watched his godfather excitedly rush into the kitchen where his Mum exited shaking her head. He really did feel sorry for her now that the three remaining Marauders were back together. "Mum I'm going to Floo to the Burrow. Cedric was brought back to me like you and Dad were. I want to tell Molly about my schooling decision. Independent study but I do wNt to return to Hogwarts."

"Don't be out late. Have fun."

"As much as I can when I feel so sick."

"It gets easier I promise."

"When we get back to school I'll be six months pregnant. Ced and I figured out I'm six weeks pregnant as I'm getting morning sickness."

"I'll talk to Minerva for you. Albus has decided to retire."

"Thanks Mum."

"Be safe."

"We will."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
 **The Burrow**

Harry groaned as they exited the Floo network arriving in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen. He didn't know why they called it morning sickness when he felt sick the entire day. Mrs Weasley came running into the room having heard his uncomfortable groan. The look on her face as she saw Cedric had him trying and failing not to laugh, however that didn't stop him clinging to his fiancé.

"Harry can you explain why you are clinging to someone who looks like Cedric Diggory?"

"Molly this is Cedric. He was called before fate and she gave him a second chance of life. With me and our unborn child."

"Unborn child? Your still a child yourself Harry."

"I didn't come here for a lecture. I have Mum for that. She and Dad were brought back after Voldemort's wand connected with mine."

"What about school? You need your education."

"I'm going back. However I'll be doing independent study. Ive looked in the rules of Hogwrts it's allowed."

"You can't be serious. I won't allow it."

"You may have been like my mum Molly but you weren't. Mum says it's alright, she's getting permission from Professor McGonagall now. Turns out Dumbldore is retiring so don't try and talk him into changing my mind. I didn't need to go back there. I could have stayed home and be homeschooled but I know as long as I'm there and Dumbledore is still around he won't touch Hogwarts. I thought I could rely on you to support us. Maybe I was wrong."

Harry turned to leave again despite his unsettled stomach still churning continuously. He didn't want to be there if his decisions were going to be  
called into question. Leaning heavily against Cedric he rested one hand over his slightly rounding belly. He knew the small action would gain the attention of Molly Weasley however she needed to understand that though he valued her opinion this was his life.

"Harry I'm sorry. I know your older than you actually are. I just worry."

"So am I. But this is what Cedric and I want Molly. Until recently I never had a family of my own. We're getting married. Please be happy for me."

"Oh Harry I am happy for you it's just a shock. How are you feeling?"

"We worked out I'm six weeks pregnant and right now I'm struggling not to lose my lunch."

"That's to be expected. If you need anything let us know."

"I will thank you."

"You're welcome."

Harry lay his hand over his stomach letting out a small groan as a roll of nausea washed through him. Covering his mouth quickly he ran through the living room to the nearest bathroom reaching the basin use as he lost the battle with his stomach vomiting roughly. Closing the toilet seat he rested his flushed face against the cool porcelain of the toilet. Familiar hands began to rub his back lightly as he quickly lifted up the seat throwing up again.

"Can we go home?"

"Of course we can my love."

"I get the feeling this is not going to go away when it's meant to."

"If that happens we will work around it."

Harry smiled weakly as he flushed the chain leaning against Cedric's shoulder as they left the bathroom. The moment they re entered the kitchen Molly handed him a glass of water which he gladly accepted. He knew he still had to tell the Weasley children and Hermione their news but he felt too sick to answer questions. After telling Molly she could tell the rest of the family the news Harry stepped into the green flames calling out Number 12 Grimmauld Place before being taken home. Thankfully long ago Sirius and Remus kept a seat next to the Floo remembering how ungracefully Harry exited the fireplace. Everything was finally looking up. He just hoped Ron wouldn't be jealous of his new home life. After all it wouldn't be the first time.


	5. Hermione's Reaction

Chapter Five

Hermione's Reaction

The morning after his visit to The Burrow Harry woke up in Cedric's arms feeling content. For the first time in years he had slept without having nightmares, he knew it was too soon to think they had disappeared completely after all Voldemort was still out there planning something. Taking a deep breath he tried to settle his churning stomach burying his face into the crook of Cedric's neck letting out a small groan of discomfort.

"Feeling sick again?"

"Mmhm. I know I need to eat but I don't know what to eat without feeling nauseous. Maybe Mum has some remedies I don't want to rely on potions."

"Mum used to say herbal tea was good for morning sickness."

"I'm willing to try anything right now. Plus with Siri pregnant too the bathrooms are going to be occupied a lot."

"Just as well there are a few bathrooms then."

"Surprised Mum hasn't tried to put more in already though I don't think we are staying here long. Potter Manor is truly home."

"Wherever you are is my home."

Harry smiled weakly as his stomach lurched again, without pausing to answer he covered his mouth making a dash for the nearest bathroom passing his godfather on the way. Kneeling over the toilet basin he vomited roughly taking deep breaths in. Once again he found comfort in the familiar hands rubbing his back gently. Standing slowly he grabbed the toothpaste brushing the vile taste from his mouth, feeling a little embarrassed as he watched Cedric flush the chain. Leaning against his fiend Harry left the bathroom following Remus and a very pale Sirius downstairs where he knew Hermione would be waiting with his parents having invited her the previous night.

"Good morning Mione. I see you met my parents."

"Morning Harry, I did. Nearly hexed them when I came through the Floo. Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"They were brought back after Voldemort's rebirth. We aren't staying here long just til Dad and Remus check out Potter Manor."

"And Cedric? You told us he died."

"He did. Ced was ... ... is more than s friend Hermione. We've been dating since the middle of last year. I'm pregnant. Fate brought him back."

"Oh Harry you've always wanted your family now it's happening. How far along are you?"

"Nearly three months. I'll be six months once school starts. But I've decided to do independent study this year so I'm not near the Slytherins."

"So you won't be in classes with us at all?"

"No Mum worked it out with Professor McGonagall. Ced and I will have an apartment in the castle to ourselves. We will still be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but I can't see our dorm mates a) dealing with my constant morning sickness and b) a crying baby it's likely I'll give birth during term time."

"Your doing the right thing. I saw how much you two love each other at the World Cup. Does Ron know?"

"Molly is telling them today. Much as I love them, well you saw the way Ron behaved last year."

Harry leaned against Cedric stain as his stomach churned. He knew he'd made the right decision. He was thankful Dumbledore had decided to retire, there would have been no. Han s of this opportunity if he'd still been headmaster. Taking a seat next to Cedric at the kitchen table he took the cup of herbal tea for his Mum sipping it slowly as he began to eat the dry toast sighing contentedly as he felt the herbal tea begin to settle his stomach.

"Have you decided when you want to get our school things.  Ron asked in his latest letter."

"I'm not sure. I've decided to drop divination and take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy Siri studied them when they were in school."

"You'll enjoy them more than divination."

"I only took it because Ron was. Not to mention where the class it taken even though I'm not in classes I'd have to see Trelawney at one point."

"That's true. So Cedric looking forward to your final year?"

"I am though I know there will be a lot of questions."

"That's probably true, just remember that your friends will be there. Though I can't wait to see the look on Fudge's face."

"Yeah that will be a joy to watch."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
As breakfast ended Harry and Sirius began to feel slightly better, both gaining so,e colour as their stomachs settled. Harry slipped out of the kitchen curling up on the couch with his homework. He was joined by Hermione and Cedric and they soon settled into a comfortable silence as they worked. Lily poked her head through the door smiling at the scene before her, she was glad Harry had a good support network around him. Her thoughts were broken by the Floo coming to life. Heading back into the kitchen she came face to face with one Severus Snape.

"Lily? How are you here?"

"Harry wished for us. When Voldemort was reborn using Harry's blood he didn't count on the blood protection bringing us back along with Harry's wish. Sev you need to seeHarry for who he is rather than James. Now more than ever. We weren't the only ones sent back?"

"Ah yes I see Mr Diggory in there with Miss Granger and Harry. How is he alive?"

"Fate brought him back. Harry's pregnant Sev with their child. I'm asking as a friend please accept he has more of me in him than James. Let me ask you this. Has he ever pulled a prank?"

"Well no but..."

"Ever bullied anyone use for fun?"

"No but..."

"But nothing Sev, he isn't the pampered prince you think he is. You remember what Petunia was like with me. They couldn't wait to sign over guardianship to us. That fat husband of hers called him a freak. Sirius told me he practically jumped at the chance to live with him when he offered."

"Alright I'll stop tormenting him. What about his schooling?"

"It's all sorted, he's returning to Hogwarts however he'll be doing independent study then taking the OWLs with everyone else. Sirius Remus and James are going to help. I'm going to teach him charms. I was hoping you'd teach him potions and I do mean teach not hover over him until he makes a mistake."

"I'll teach him. This is the first time I've seen him actually put effort into his work."

"I think most of that has to do with Hermione and Ron. Before Hogwarts he didn't have any friends they were his first. Ron doesn't like to put any effort in and Hermione gets upset if he beats her at anything. He just needs a little bit of encouragement."

"I didn't think about it like that. If he's willing to be taught by me I'd be honoured to. Perhaps some Occlumency lessons but not until the baby is born."

"Thank you Sev. For helping him even if he doesn't know it."

"I'd do anything for you Lily."

Lily watched as her best friend stood in the kitchen doorway watching her son, his fiancé and best friend working. She knew he would help him. She only hoped it would be enough.


	6. Weasley's Reaction

Chapter Six

_The Burrow_

Weasley's Reaction

Ginny didn't know how to feel; for years shed dreamed of marrying a Harry Potter now she had to put that dream behind her and move on. However she wasn't bitter, she had seen the looks Harry had been giving Cedric through the previous year. She knew everyone expected her to be annoyed with Harry but she just couldn't, he was happy and that's all that mattered to her.

"When can we see him?"

"Soon. We will be moving to Grimmauld Place for protection."

"Because of Voldemort?"

"Yes Ginny dear. And I don't want you to cause trouble."

"Why does everyone think I'll cause trouble. Yes I liked Harry more than a friend but I saw the way he looked at Cedric. He just doesn't know I know."

"I think we should head to Grimmauld Place now then you can all talk to him together."

"Let's go then."

Molly and Arthur shook their heads as they watched their youngest child practically run upstairs to pack, they'd been so worried about Ginny's reaction to the news however it seemed their daughter was in fact seeing the real Harry Potter now rather than the Boy Who Lived. She tossed some Floo placing her head into the flames as she firecal led Grimmauld Place.

_Grimmauld Place_

Lily was talking to Severus when she saw Molly's face appear in the fire. She knew Harry had asked her to talk to the family she just wasn't expecting anyone to call this early. Putting her cup down she made her way to the fireplace preparing for the worst but hoping for the best; Severus had filled her in on the way the younger Weasley son behaved toward Harry after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire,.

"Molly I wasn't expecting you to call this early. How did they take the news?"

"The twins are fine with it, turns out George is gay. Ginny surprisingly is fine, I think she worked out Harry's sexuality before the rest of us did. Bill and Charlie are determined to protect the three of them Ronald however seems to be extremely biased. I don't want him upsetting Harry when we come there in a few days."

"We should be moving to the Manor soon. Though I am wondering if it would be safer to stay here for now. The wards her are stronger. If Ron can't handle his friend is gay and having a baby I would suggest he stay elsewhere."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he behaves."

"We'll see you soon."

"Bye Lily. Welcome back."

"Thank you Molly. See you soon."

Lily sighed as she made her way back into the living room after Molly ended the fire all. Her worse fear had come true. She knew this would hurt Harry however a small part of her thought that it was a good thing. Harry was beginning to knuckle down and study, it had seemed to her Ron was a distraction. Her eyes met Harry's as she tried to look positive.

"Ron reacted badly didn't he?"

"He did. It's his loss sweetheart. You're happy that's all that matters. Hermione is always welcome here she seems to accept it."

"She stood by me after my name ended up coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Sometimes I think Ron just became my friend for the fame."

"It's his loss Harry. You have your life sorted out. Even though Voldemort is back I know you'll defeat him. With Cedric, myself and Neville by your side you can defeat him. I'm sure Luna would stand by you too."

"Thanks Hermione I needed to hear that."

"Any time little brother."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
**The Weasley's Move In**

Despite the realisation that Ron wouldn't accept Harry's pregnancy and relationship with Cedric, he was looking forward to the rest of the Weasley family coming to live with them for the rest of the summer. He was currently sitting on the couch with his head rested against Cedric's chest as they read through their new textbooks. After another bout of morning sickness his Mum had decided to go into Diagon Alley by herself allowing him to rest. He was reading forwards in his potions text when he heard the Floo roar to life and a bunch of redheads stumble out.

"Harry?"

"In the living room Ginny." Harry laughed as the petite redhead practically bowled Hermione over in her haste to see him. He was pleased to see she accepted him. He knew she'd had a crush on him the last few years.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look this happy."

"I haven't. I have my parents and Ced back. People might think we're too young to be parents but I know we're not. Are Bill and Charlie here?"

"Bill is, he's dating the French champion Fleur Delacour. Charlie will be coming later."

"And do they...?"

"They accept you and Cedric are together. We've known a George is gay for years."

"And Ron?"

"Still being a prat."

"Shouldn't have expected any less. If he has such a problem with me maybe I should ask McGonagall if I can have a room away from the tower."

"There's always the Head Boy rooms. I heard on the grapevine Rodger Davis is the new Head Boy."

"I think that will be a good idea. Then I'd still be in the tower but have my own space."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I was worried you'd hate me. I. Know you've liked me for a while."

"I noticed you liked Cedric before school started last year. The way you looked at him at the World Cup. Anyway I'm dating Michael Corner."

"He better treat you right or he'll have to deal with me,"

"Don't worry he'll see the end of my bat bogey hex if he hurts me."

Harry and Cedric laughed as they imagined the Ravenclaw running away from bat bogies. Ginny had always been feisty she certainly knew how to scare her brothers from playing pranks on her. Leaning a hand on his stomach he breathed out feeling a little nauseous again. His thoughts were broken by the youngest Weasley son storming in.

"I thought I knew you, but now. It's disgusting."

"shut up Ron you have no idea what you're talking about. Keep going and you'll find yourself in danger because you'll be staying at The Burrow. Such a shame I wS so looking forward to showing you our new home. You see Dad is getting Potter Manor ready. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay."

"Potter M-Manor. How come I've never heard of this befo. You beginning to sound like Malfoy."

"I didn't know about the Manor until I came home from Kings Cross. You've been jealous of me for years Ron and quite frankly you're stupid if you think my life has been anything but hell until I met and fell in love with Cedric. You saved me from the Dursley's once. They did more than put bars on my window. Until I was eleven I was locked in the cupboard the twins found my trunk in before second year. The minute they found out I couldn't do magic at home Uncle Vernon thought it gave him the right to beat me if I so much as looked at him. I was cooking for them since I was five years old. Tell me Ron what part of that do you have to be jealous of. My parents died, I would have given the money away in order to have them back."

"And yet they're here."

"Yes they are. Because Voldemort used my blood in his rebirth. Stop being a jealous bastard and learn not everything is about YOU."

Harry slid off Cedric's lap making his way into the kitchen before he let his guard down and the tears came. He'd never told anyone about his life at Number 4 Privet Drive. He hadn't intended to tell anyone. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm down knowing it was bad for the baby. Before he could return to the comfort of the living room he found himself encased in Sirius's arms as he broke down.

"How could he be so mean? I thought he was my friend."

"He'll come round."

"I'm not sure I want him too anymore Siri, I'm done. There are more important things in my life now than his jealousy."

"I think Ginny's suggestion is a good option for you. It also means Cedric can stay with you some times."

"By then I'll be so uncomfortable."

"You will but you know what?"

"What?"

"It'll all be worth it. When you have that baby in your arms."

"I can't wait. All my favourite people are coming with me."

"Something else on your mind Pup?"

"Dumbledore I know he's responsible for a lot of the bad that's happened. I don't want to talk to him but I do want answers. I was thinking I could write them a letter."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"There's something else. I keep getting flashbacks from when I was a baby, the thing is I see Hermione with me. I think Dumbledore took my twin sister away. She's in that room."

"You're sure?"

"I've spent the last four years in the same house as her Siri I know what she looks like. It's not a Voldemort dream either its a memory. I can tell."

"That interfering old goat."

Harry sighed as he leaned against the kitchen table suddenly feeling overwhelmed . He knew there was a reason he always felt closer to Hermione than Ron. He'd always thought of her as a sister. This was going to be a huge shock to everyone.


	7. A Secret Revealed

Chapter Seven

A Secret Revealed

The moment Sirius growled out "that old goat" Harry noticed his betrothed, his Mum, Remus, Severus, his Dad and Hermione came bounding into the kitchen. He a.so noticed that the Weasley's seemed to be standing to one side. Harry moved into Cedric's arms looking directly at his best friend who he now knew was his twin sister, as much as he was happy he knew this would be a lot for her to take in; within a few minutes her whole life would change. He was scared she would reject him.

"Harry what happened? Why are you looking at me like you just saw me?"

"I had a flashback from when I was a baby. It wasn't a Voldemort dream I've definitely learned the difference now."

"What did you see?"

"Us together in the same crib. Mum was singing a lullaby to us. She called you her daughter. That old bastard took my twin sister away from you. I'm sorry Mione. I'm so sorry."

"You're my brother? Truly. Why would he do this?" Hermione's voice cracked as she tried to come to terms with the news. Harry left the comfort of Cedric's arms closing the distance between himself and his newly found twin sister bringing her into a hug.

"The prophecy. He's so sure it's me who needs to defeat Voldemort a twin didn't come into his plans. Mum?"

"I remember now. Albus came to us a few days before we died. One moment we were arguing with him, the next James and I were agreeing to use his old famly house to go into hiding. He obliviated us didn't he?"

"I think so. I can't believe I could be so trusting with him."

"He's good at putting on that false grandfatherly facade. Hermione sweetheart."

Hermione looked up from her place in Harry's arms. Her tears freely falling as the lies and deceit began to sink in. She practically ran into he mum's waiting arms as mother and daughter were reunited. Harry noticed Remus slip out of the room making his way toward the fireplace. Somehow their quiet summer was about to get busy, he hoped they threw Dumbledore in Azkaban where he belonged. Before he could wallow he felt familiar arms embrace him as he once again found himself in Cedric's arms.

"Was it all a lie? Did he ever care?"

"At first I think he did. But once he saw that diary things changed."

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"We'll come up with a plan I promise."

Harry smiled despite his emotions being heightened. Carefully he looked toward the Weasley's seeing every one of them looking at him with smiles. Everyone that was but Ron who looked irritated. Suddenly he didn't want to be around Ron, all he ever did was bring him down, stop him from getting good grades. He was finally thinking about what was best for him other than everyone else. Hermione was his blood sister and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in between them again.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Remus was furious; how dare the meddling old goat interfere with his cubs. There was no way he was letting Albus off the hook this time, over the years he'd fallen for the charm however now the secrets had been revealed. After showing his wand to get his visitors badge he stormed through the Ministry atrium making his way to the DMLE. He'd go to the Minister himself if he believed he could stop himself running to Dumbledore. Pushing past Amelia Bones' secretary he stormed into her office thankful she was alone.

"Remus why are you barging into my office?"

"I want to press charges against Albus. It's one thing to turn a blind eye to bullying it's quite another to kidnap my nephew's twin sister."

"Harry has a twin? Who?"

"Hermione, another thing you should know is Harry is pregnant it's Cedric Diggory's. Cedric is alive once more, fate sent him back. Don't tell Amos yet they're getting to know each other again. The last time harry was around Amos was that night."

"anything else I need to know?"

"Lily and James are back, it appears that Voldemort didn't count on the rebirth bringing them back. I believe this comes under the power he knows not section of that blasted prophecy."

"I'll arrest Albus myself. I always thought he was too obsessed with Harry. Do you think he took hermione because of the prophecy?"

"It's what Harry believes. He had a memory flashback, is it possible that Albus obliviated Hermione's true connection to Harry from him the night that he placed him with Petunia and Vernon?"

"Didn't you tell me he had the Philosophers Stone at Hogwarts. Could he have pretended to destroy it but has actually been using it for himself?"

"Now you mention it it's entirely possible. I don't care what you have to uncover Amelia no one hurts my family. It's a good thing those two have been joined at the hip as friends for years. He probably didn't bank on that. He also knew Sirius didn't betray Lily and James but refused to stand up for him, I believe that was so he could send Harry to Petunia, where he was beaten and starved."

"I didn't think it could get worse. I'd check his vaults if I were you. It's highly possible he's been helping himself."

"I'll do that. Oh and Amelia, thank you. I'm going to be a dad Sirius is expectng."

Amelia picked up a roll of parchment stamping it with the Ministry seal handing it over to a very confused Remus. She smiled realising that how much he mustn't have been treated fairly over the years. 

"Congratulations. This is an official pardon. I was going to send it via owl but I think Sirius would appreciate it if you gave him it. I'm also looking into Voldemort's return. I don't know what James said to Cornelius but his attitude has completely changed."

"It's about time. I think wherever Voldemort is you'll find Peter. He's also a rat Animagus."

"Thank you for the tip."

Remus turned to leave the office making his way back through the Atrium practically ran through the main doors apparating to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place slipping through the front door quietly. Sirius rushed to meet him pausing when he saw the roll of parchment.

"What's that you got there Moony?"

"Your pardon papers. You're free."

Sirius smiled letting out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Free; it was something he'd dreamt about but didn't ever think would happen. The smile he'd been sporting since his mate walked through the door widened as he realised where his wolf had been. Dumbledore was in for a rude awakening and he for one couldn't wait to see what happened next. No one messes with a Marauders children and gets away with it.


	8. OWL Year Begins

Chapter Eight

OWL Year Begins

September 1st  
6 months pregnant

Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts had begun, they were all once again sitting at the house tables waiting for the sorting to begin. However that wasn't what was causing harry to be uncomfortable, now 6 months pregnant he was hot and sleepy before the sorting had even begun, he could see his parents, Sirius and Remus at the Head Table which calmed his irritation slightly though only one person could calm him down and he was sat at the Hufflepuff table. Laying his hand over his stomach he tried desperately to get their daughter to calm down, she'd been kicking since the early hours of the morning.

It seemed Hermione was picking up on Harry's agitation as her small hand slipped into the hand that wasn't caressing his baby bump. He turned to face her smiling brightly as the nerves he'd been experiencing. Just as he was about to thank her the sorting began. Gryffindor gained 21 new students, Ravenclaw 17 new students, Hufflepuff gained 19 new students and Slytherin gained 20 new students. In that moment Harry made a promise to himself he'd befriend Draco Malfoy and offer a truce. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat preparing to speak.

"Another year has begun, to our new students welcome, to our returning students welcome back. Before the feast begins I have a few announcements to make. As I'm sure you're all aware Mr Potter is expecting a baby If I hear anyone has tried to harm him you'll find yourself expelled. You can also see Mr Diggory has returned, he will be residing in the Gryffindor Head Boy rooms with his fiancé Mr Potter however he will still remain a Hufflepuff. Moving on, I'd like you to welcome to our staff Professors James and Lily Potter, Professor Black and Professor Lupin, who will be helping with independent study if anyone is interested. With that said lets eat."

Harry began to eat slowly despite having no appetite deciding to stick to the blander foods wishing his stomach wasn't still queasy the morning sickness never went away completely. After eating only half the food on his plate Harry pushed it away despite the fact mountains of puddings had appeared in front of him, he groaned as the smell made him feel sick. Slipping out of his seat he made the short journey to the Hufflepuff table sliding in place beside Cedric much to the amusement of the other Gryffindors.

"Hey Harry why didn't you tell us you were dating Cedric last year?" Ernie McMillin asked curiously.

"I'm already called The Boy Who Lived I didn't know how people would react to the fact I'm gay. You didn't react well to the fact that my name came out of the Goblet when I didn't put it there. That was Barty Crouch Jr. he was Polyjuiced as Moody."

"What about Hermione I aways thought you were a couple?"

"I just found out she's my twin sister. Dumbledore separated us when Mum and Dad died, they were brought back during his rebirth, stupid sod used my blood resurrecting them."

"No wonder she's smart. Potters always were according to my Dad."

Harry smiled feeling accepted by his fiance's housemates, at least now he didn't have to worry about them not liking him. Leaning his head against Cedric's shoulder he felt Cedric's hand rubbing his growing belly gently. Looking up Harry reached up as their lips touched he felt his tension leave his muscles. Hsrry sighed contentedly at the soothing motion despite the nausea.

"How are you feeling my love?"

"Nauseous and my back hurts. Dessert makes me feel sick more and more as the months go on. Shame I can't even eat my favourite treacle tart anymore."

"I'm glad Professor McGonagall set up a private room for us. I know you sleep better when I'm with you."

"I think we have Mum to thank for that."

"Do you want to head there early?"

"Mm hm."

"Come on then let's get you laid down."

Harry stood up slowly taking hold of Cedric's hand as his eyes met Hermione's he mouthed to her they were heading to the tower and he'd see them later. With Cedric's arms around him Harry found he felt so much more at ease, being around the Slytherins again was making him tense. By the time they reached the seventh floor he was eager to get into bed. He was coherent enough to ask the Fat Lady the password to which she proudly stated "new life". Despite the tiredness harry couldn't help but laugh at the irony, the ahead Boy suite opened and with a quick switching spell Harry was under the covers beginning to fall asleep; the moment Cedric got into bed with him he cuddled in falling into a peaceful sleep dreaming of the new life they would be starting in three months.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
September 2nd  
First Day Nerves

Harry woke early the morning after the feast feeling sick and this time it wasn't because of morning sickness, he knew he shouldn't have eaten the rich foods the previous night at the feast. Taking s deep breath out he clambered to the bathroom kneeling in front of the basin just in time as he lost the battle with his stomach the tears falling as he leaned against the bathroom tiles. Before he could sneak back into the bedroom he felt Cedric's familiar touch rubbing his back in soothing circles. Harry leaned into his fiancé's chest snuggling into his embrace.

"Morning sickness strike again?"

"Not this time I don't think the rich foods agreed with my already unsettled stomach, she's also been kicking more regularly recently but that's normal. Maybe I should ask Professor McGonagall if Dobby can make my food separately."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you think you can move yet?"

"Mmhm just need to brush my teeth and get dressed. What time is it?"

"7:30 in the morning. We have classes at 8:00 if you want breakfast we should hurry."

"Okay, I really wish you were in our classes."

"Me too but you'll have your sister there. If Ron says anything you can always write to his Mum. Her howlers are always amusing."

Harry laughed partway through brushing his teeth "I must admit I'm glad I will still be in the classes even if I am doing independent study."

Harry finished brushing his teeth deciding to use a switching spell to get dressed as time was against them. Thankfully their room led to the secret passage and making their way to the Great Hall was shorter than expected. Harry made a mental note to remember that passage way and see if he could add it to the Marauders Map. Once in the Great Hall he kissed Cedric before they parted ways to sit at their respective tables.

"Morning sis. Have you told anyone about us yet?"

"No I thought we could announce it in class. I think Madam Bones will be giving Mum and Dad custody back today, it's the Grangers I feel sorry for; in doing this they've lost a daughter."

"I hope they throw him in Azkaban and throw aŵay the key."

"Me too."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Just like Hermione predicted Madam Bones and Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the Transfiguration classroom shortly after the lesson began. Harry looked up from his secluded table which his father had set up for him. As they approached him his protectiveness kicked in and he instinctively began to rub his swollen belly as his daughter began moving around restlessly. Madam Bones seemed to know the emotions running through the young Potter heir as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Harry you aren't in any trouble. We're actually here because of Hermione. Is it true you had a memory come back to you?"

"Zoe's, wee were in Godric's Hollow, Mum was singing to us. I think Dumbledore put a. Glamour on her do her features didn't match mine. Please don't tae her away again, she's the other half of me."

"Well. Remove the glamour, we've got the goblins confirmation she is actually called Hermione Lily Potter and guardianship has already been returned to Lily and James."

"What about the Grangers? They lost a daughter in all this."

"We've visited them, they're extremely hurt that the former headmaster would go to such lengths but they aren't angry at you. They would like to keep in contact with you both though."

"That'll please Hermione she was worried."

Amelia turned to James handing him the guardianship papers and Hermione's true birth certificate, upon handing them over she made her way toward Hermione who was sitting next to Lavender Brown and cast a finite incantartum on her. Before their eyes Hermione's bushy brown hair disappeared and in its place long auburn hair the same length as their mothers' appeared, her eyes changing from deep brown to hazel the same shape and colour as theirs fathers'. Harry was stunned, here was the proof she was his twin. Unconsciously he stood up as he made his way to Hermione's side pulling her into a hug. His family was finally complete.


	9. Independent Study

Chapter Nine

Independent Study

After the huge revelation that Hermione was in fact a Potter the remainder of the transfiguration lesson went without incident. During the period Hermione moved from her seat next to Lavender Brown to join her twin brother and her father in their independent study session. She'd noticed over the summer her twin seemed to be focused more on his studies than ever before and wondered whether he'd been hiding how intelligent he really was. Before she could stop herself she was voicing her thoughts.

"Harry be honest with me. Were you holding back because you didn't want to upset me?"

"Well yeah, you were one of the first friends I ever had. I didn't want to lose you because I was smarter than you. There was also the fact if I did better than Dudley in school I'd be beaten."

"You don't have to hide anymore. We're twins we don't compete against each other. You've been beating me in Defence Against The Dark Arts for the last two years."

"Alright I'll stop holding back. Looks like I won't have to worry about Ron being jealous anymore he can't even look at me."

Hermione sighed laying her hand onto her brothers' arm she knew how much he missed Ron's friendship, however she also knew how much the stubborn redhead could behave. She was beginning to wonder if Ron ever really cared about Harry or if he was only interested in him when he had no one to love him. Putting that thought to the back of her mind got future reference she turned her focus on her father's lecture on the difference between animal transfiguration and the Animagus transformation. After the remainder of the period was overs Harry slipped his homework into his new school bag making his way toward the Great Hall for lunch despite still feeling sick.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
As Harry entered the Great shall he searched the room for Cedric feeling grateful he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Making his way toward his fiancé he sat down quickly taking hold of Cedric's hand. The moment their hands were touching he felt the nerves he'd been feeling all morning disappear and he was suddenly a little hungry. Glancing at the food on the table he sighed seeing all the rich foods, however instead of being disappointed his eyes widened in shock as a grilled chicken salad appeared on his plate and Dobby appeared by his side.

"Dobby hopes master Harry likes his dinner. Master Cedric informed us house elves the feast food was too much for you."

"It's wonderful Dobby. I don't want anyone to be upset with me about it, the baby decided I need to eat healthy. I suppose it's not a bad thing, it's the first time I haven't felt sick in months."

"Oh that makes Dobby feel very happy Harry Potter sir." Harry gave the small house elf a wry smile before he popped out of the Great Hall.

As Harry dug into his lunch he could feel Ron's eyes glaring into the back of his head. Though he knew it was probably pointless he had to try and make things right with him after all he was the first friend he'd ever had. Being jealous of the fact he now had s family was In his opinion a pretty stupid reason to be mad at him, if it was the fact he was gay then he could only hope she'd come round in his own time.

"If you want to say something get it out Ron. Don't want you bursting a blood vessel."

"Why didn't you tell me about Hermione being your sister?"

"Seriously Ron, until that memory flashback I didn't have any memories of my parents. Hermione and I were always close, perhaps the other half  of me that had been missing for so many years finally felt whole again. I'm sure Fred and George can explain it better. I get you think your losing Hermione but honestly your not. I don't want to lose you Ron, you were my first friend, but I won't stand by a d let you ridicule my newfound happiness. So what will it be?"

"I'm a jealous prat. I thought because you have a family now you'd forget about me. Not need to come to the Burrow anymore."

"Did I ever give you that impression? All I want is for you to be happy for me is that too much to ask?"

"No I suppose not. I promise to try not to be so pigheaded. I am happy that you have your family back. Do I still get to be Uncle Ron?"

"Mmhm. Just talk to me next time okay?"

"Okay, hey why are you eating healthy?"

"it sits better on my stomach. The feast made me nauseous."

"That sucks."

"It's not for long. Just keep the fried foods away from me."

"More for me."

Harry laughed as he finished eating, he hadn't felt this light hearted since he'd found out he was pregnant. His parents were back, he'd finally found his twin sister, his best friend had woken up and realised he was wrong but most of all he has a loving fiancé and a child on the way. Once again he instinctively rubbed his stomach grateful that he had a free remainder of the day. They'd all agreed to break him in gently. Grabbing his school bag he kissed Cedric on the lips gently before making his way back to Gryffindor Tower and their private dorms as he proceeded to complete the assignment for his father.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Sirius was laying down on the couch in the private rooms he shared with Remus he'd been awake most of the night with their baby son moving around continuously. Laying his hand over his swollen belly and was rewarded with a kick in the kidneys. At seven months pregnant he was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the days went on, he was just beginning to doze off when he heard the portrait doors open and Remus return.

"How are you feeling Pads?"

"Uncomfortable and my back hurts. I'm just glad it's nearly over. I can't wait to meet our son."

"You'll be an amazing Dad Pads, you've already had the practice with Harry before Lily and James were returned to him. That boy adores you. Did you know he wants to become an Animagus after their daughter is born."

"I wondered if he'd follow in James' footsteps, though he never seemed interested before."

"I believe it's James teaching him which has made him consider it."

"That makes sense. how did everyone react to his other news?"

"Albus placed a glamour on her features once Amelia took it off her hair returned to its natural auburn colour it's the same length as Lily's. She has James' eyes. If he wasn't already going to be arrested I'd strangle him for what he's done to this family."

"You and me both. I'm just thankful I have my life back."

"I wish I'd seen the look on His face when he found out we susses him out. I'm beginning to wonder whether that prophecy is even the truth. It's highly likely that Albus is the dark wizard and Riddle is the fall guy."

"It's worth looking into. Ugh why do they call it morning sickness."

"I wonder if the morning sickness lasting is a male pregnancy symptom from what I've read it should have stopped by now yet you and Harry are both still suffering."

"It's highly possible." Sirius tried stifling a yawn however with his werewolf senses it was clear for him to tell just how tired his husband truly was.

Bringing Sirius into his arms Remus smiled as the Grim animagus lay down on the couch resting his head on his lap. Without another word, Remus began to hum a tune he used to sing to Harry when he was a baby. Before long he could hear Sirius' breathing change and even out and he knew his mate was sound asleep. Leaning his head back against the couch he let himself fall asleep dreaming of the life he was about to experience with his husband and newborn son. Thankfully male pregnancies only lasted 8 months he didn't think either Harry nor Sirius could handle the full 9 month gestation. His life had been dark for so long and now it was full of life and he was going to live every day to the fullest.


	10. Birth Of Orion Harrison Black Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N image comes from Google

Chapter Ten

Birth Of Orion Harrison Black Lupin  
Eight Months Pregnant

Life at Hogwarts seemed to fly by and before they knew it November had arrived along with Sirius' due date. With the impending birth of his godbrother due any day now Harry's workload had lightened slightly however he still did his assignments dutifully. It was during a lesson with Remus which was being held in their quarters when the newest addition to their family decided it was time to come out. As Harry himself was seven months pregnant it was difficult for him to move around so the moment they heard Sirius cry out in pain he left his work curling up on the couch for the long wait ahead.

Sirius had been having back ache most of the night however it wasn't until 8:00 the morning. of November 1st his contractions began. Using a switching spell on his pyjamas turned into a towel around his waist he began pacing the room as he felt a tingling sensation down below knowing his anatomy had changed to accommodate the birth. Hissing through his teeth he slowly made his way to Remus the moment he raced through the doorway.

"How long have you been having contractions?"

"They just started but my back has been aching most of the night."

"Do you want to go through to the living room or stay here. Harry's here but I'm sure you want some privacy."

"Harry stays Remy. Oh God it hurts."

"Where would you feel most comfortable?"

"The floor. With your arms around me. But I want Harry close by so in the living room."

Remus led Sirius into the living room where they noticed Harry had fallen asleep on the couch. Sirius smiled as he watched his godson sleeping, he never thought he'd have his own children yet Remus wormed his way into his heart and here they were. They reached the couch just as another contraction began to build up and his stomach tightened again, kneeling down he leaned forward against the couch letting out a loud moan. He was beginning to think the back ache had been contractions which meant he was now in established labour.

"Remy I think it's time to call Poppy, the aching back I had through the night was contractions."

"I'll firecall her. I don't want to leave you on your own."

Sirius rocked his hips from side to side as he moaned through the next few contractions which were getting extremely close together. He was also beginning to feel an intense amount of pressure and the urge to push. Groaning out loud he gripped hold of Remus' hand the minute he was back at his side and Poppy Pomfrey came running through the floo.

"Well Padfoot you certainly know how to give us a wake up call. If you're feeling pressure I believe you're ready to start pushing."

"The amount of pressure in feeling right now I'm definitely ready to start pushing."

"Push when the next contraction comes. You'll have to catch him when he's out and bring him into your arms."

"I think I can do that."

Sirius let out a gluteal moan as he bore down beginning to push their baby out. Gripping hold of Remus' hand he didn't notice his young godson wake up and watch what was happening in fascination. Harry decided to stay quiet as his godfather gave birth. Sirius kept pushing as he felt his son begin to appear, the pain was almost unbearable as he gave short pushes to release his head. Letting out a deep breath he managed to get most of his breath back before it was time to push the baby's shoulders out. Taking a deep breath he boar down and gave three final pushes; tears streaming down his face as he lifted the crying infant into his arms not paying attention to Madam Pomfrey cutting the cord and delivering the placenta. The only thing that mattered was the newborn in his arms.

"Welcome to the world Orion Harrison Black Lupin."

"Harrison?" Harry whispered from his seat on the couch. Sirius turned to his godson smiling brightly.

"After his godbrother of course. Didn't think I'd miss you out did you?"

"I'm honoured Siri. He's got your eyes."

"He's perfect."

"That he is."

Sirius placed Orion into his Papa's arms so he could get comfortable on the couch. The moment he stood up he felt the same tingling feeling he'd experienced the moment he'd first gone into labour and knew everything had returned to its rightful place. Once he was comfortable and thanks to Madam Pomfrey in pyjama bottoms Remus handed Orion back so he could nurse. Harry suddenly felt out of place though the moment the thought entered his head Remus wrapped an arm around him bringing him into the fold.

"How long were you awake?"

"Just the last few minutes whilst he was being born. At least I knew what to expect now."

"You know that we still think of you as our own Harry, you're parents are here and we have Orion now but you're our firstborn. And now we have Hermione in the family too. Not the way I'd first expected granted but she's part of you."

"This is the happiest I've ever been. I know why I felt so alone at the Dursleys whenever Hermione wrote to me now. It's like Fred and George they're able to know when the other one is hurt. Though she never saw it she knew what they did to me. It was Dumbledore who refused to let me leave. Surely being happy was better than being in a house where you weren't safe. Safe from Voldemort sure but what about the people inside the house."

"Be honest with me Harry. Did they ever hurt you more than you've told us."

"It didn't go that far. But Vernon was handy with his fists. I never have to think about it again now. Though I hope they throw away the key with Dumbledore."

"The trial is next week are you sure you want to to. You're so close to giving birth."

"If you'd asked me last night I'd have said yes but I've been having trouble sleeping. I don't think I ever want to see him again. He made me suffer for no reason. I hate him for the things he's done. I did write that letter though I'd like him to have that, it's everything I want to say but looking after myself and my daughter is more important."

"You've grown into a wonderful young man Harry."

"Thanks Remus."

Harry slipped out of his uncle's arms waddling over to his godfather. He curled up sighing in relief as the dull ache in his back began to ease off. He couldn't take his eyes off the newborn his hair was Sandy brown like Moony's however he definitely had his godfathers stunning blue eyes. Not wanting to disturb the bonding session nursing brought he began to rub his own stomach thinking about the day his baby would be born. Their daughters name was already picked out however they'd agreed not to tell anyone until it was time to introduce her.

"Harry how long have you been having back ache?"

"just started today other than now I've not really had any? Why do you think she's coming early?"

"It's highly possible. Let me do any examination."

"She'll be alright won't she?"

"She's magical even a month early she'll be perfectly healthy. You have to be truthful Harry have you been experiencing any pain other than your back?"

"Other than heartburn no. Cedric's been keeping a close eye on me since I'm only a month away from my due date. I don't want her to come before she's ready."

"Hate to break it to you pup but babies have a mind of their own. She'll come when she wants."

"Can I hold him?"

"After Poppy gives you a check up."

Harry scooted down in his seat pulling his shirt and robes off and his pants doe a little so his bump was exposed. He couldn't help but smile as the thought he would be holding his little princess soon ran through his thoughts. Madam Pomfrey began her examination pushing lightly into Harry's belly briefly waiting for any reaction. It wasn't until she reached his lower stomach did she find a reaction. Harry whimpered leaning against the couch.

"As I suspected. Your in early labour."

"So the back ache whilst I was in lessons with Remus before Sirius went into labour was contractions."

"Mm hm. Now it's your choice I have a potion which could stop them or..."

"Like Siri said, when she comes she comes. I'd planned a water birth though I don't want to go to St Mungo's."

"Alright you can have your water birth I'm sure your godfathers tub is big enough."

"Sounds good." Harry let out a small groan feeling a sharp pain shoot through his tightened stomach. "She heard you Madam Pomfrey I think she's coming today. They'll share the same birthday."

Harry sucked in a breath as he hissed in pain wrapping both his arms around his hardened belly. He hoped he would be half the father he knew his father must have been to him before Volduemort had screwed everything up. He would show his daughter love.


	11. Birth Of Lila Sienna Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Image taken from Google

Chapter Eleven

Birth Of Lila Sienna Diggory

Harry buried his head into the back of the couch as the contraction rolled through his stomach, the tingling sensation earning him hits anatomy had changed in order to have a natural birth. Letting out a low moan he breathed his way through another contraction hoping Madam Pomfrey would be ready for him to enter the bath tub. As the contraction began to subside Harry heard the taps shut off as Remus returned with Cedric rushing in behind him. The minute he was cradled in Cedric's arms being carried to the bathroom Harry felt instantly calm. After using a switching spell Cedric gently placed Harry into the tub before getting undressed himself and climbing in behind his fiancée. Harry lay his head against Cedric's bare chest finding the warm water soothed the contractions immensely.

"It seems our baby girl wants to come meet her future playmate. How long was your back hurting?"

"Not long, I just thought it was normal back ache. Thankfully I was already here having my DADA lesson." Harry tightened his grip on Cedric's hand as another contraction began to build up rippling across his stomach, groaning in pain he breathed through the contraction sighing in relief as he felt his back being rubbed gently. He knew he could be in for a long labour being male however he prayed she came quickly.

"You're doing really well my love. I know it hurts but think about when you are holding her."

"I don't know how I'd have done this if you hadn't been given another chance. How soon after she's here can we get married. I know I'll need Mum and Dad's permission. But I want us both to have your last name."

"As soon as you get the all clear. I'm sure Mrs Weasley would want to help plan it. And your Mum will have the first chance to plan something for you since you were a baby."

"I think I can wait that long." Hissing in pain Harry turned onto his side leaning his head in the crook of Cedric's arm. "Unlike Lila she's impatient to meet us. I don't know where I want to lay. It hurts everywhere."

"If laying the way you are now is comfortable then you should be laying this way."

"It's comfortable. I know Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing but I just ... I want it to be just us."

Harry sighed closing his eyes as the contraction began to ease again, he heard the door open and Madam Pomfrey walked into the bathroom smiling at the couple in admiration. She'd looked after Harry most of his life at Hogwarts to see him coming into his own was heart warming. She'd heard the last half of their conversation realising that he was a private person however she wanted to be thee afterward therefore she wouldn't leave.

"If you wish it to be the two of you Mr Potter I shall leave you two alone, however I must insist that you call for me straight afterward so I can help cut the cord and deliver your placenta."

"I think I can agree to that. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Harry. Hermione has arrived she's with baby Orion."

"She'll be in her element."

Laying a hand over his stomach he let out a moan as another contraction hit him grabbing hold of Cedric's hand again squeezing it tightly. Suddenly he realised just how quickly wizard births progressed. Breathing through the pain he kept reminding himself that it would all be worth it the moment he held his daughter in his arms. Moving away from Cedric he leaned over the side of the bathtub letting his head rest on the cool porcelain relaxing the moment he was free from pain.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Half an hour later Harry was leaning against the side of the tub as the contractions rolled through him practically on top of one another, Cedric ran his fingers through his hair trying to soothe him. He knew it wouldn't be long before their daughter was born. Harry grunted in pain as he bore down beginning to push as the pressure began to build up. Choosing a water birth was definitely the better choice he could already feel her hair between him legs as he began to push again moving his arms under water to catch her as she slipped from within him bringing his crying daughter into his arms as Cedric called for Madam Pomfrey.

"You did it my love. I'm so proud of you."

"You were right, the pain was worth it. She's beautiful."

"She has my eyes and your hair, hopefully she doesn't inherit the refusal to lie flat."

Harry laughed as he brought their crying daughter to his chest letting out a content sigh as she latched onto his nipple suckling greedily. He was thankful he was able to have this bonding experience even if it would look strange to certain Slytherins, he'd do anything for his child. Once he was settled he noticed Madam Pomfrey enter the room as she made her way to his side cutting the cord and riding him of the placenta. His nose wrinkled at the smell. His eyes met the medi witch as she watched father and daughter bonding.

"it feels really strange but so natural."

"Your godfather said the same thing. It takes a very powerful wizard to be able to nurse."

"It's what she needs it's what she will have. I just hope having a baby so close to the common room doesn't disturb anyone."

"It shouldn't, plus they are your friends Harry. All they want is your happiness."

"I'm extremely happy. Happier than I have been in a long time."

"Do you have a name for the little one?"

"We do. I'd like to introduce you to Lila Sienna Diggory."

"Such a beautiful name. Once she's done nursing I'll help you out. Would you want to stay here for the night, the castle already added an extra room and a crib for you."

"Sounds perfect I don't want to introduce her to the masses until I'm not fully awake. I'm exhausted."

Remus entered the bathroom with some of the clothes Harry had brought with them yet in case Lila decided to come early as she had. He looked down at his daughter noticing she had fallen asleep. Gently unlatching her he gently laid her into his uncle Moony's arms so he could dress her whilst he got out of the tub. The tingling sensation down below alerted him to hid anatomy returning to normal. Watching his daughter closely he took the Yoel from the medi witch wrapping it gently around his waist climbing out of the tub closely followed by Cedric. Instinctively he moved to their daughters side taking her into his arms after she was clothed in a flowery onsie.

He still couldn't believe how much his life had changed within the last few months, he'd gone from being an orphan to having his family returned to him first with his parents and then discovering hermione was truly his twin sister. As he thought of how much time they'd missed he decided he would go to the trial even if it was only to ask the ex headmaster why he'd taken her away from them. It didn't take long for Cedric to lead Harry into their new bedroom within the Marauders den, reluctantly he laid Lila into her crib. Limping into bed laying down instantly. As he drifted off to sleep he made the decision to write to his aunt and uncle. Life was too short to hold grudges. Even if they had treated him abysmally most of his life. He wasn't going to become like Dumbledore so bitter that he'd hurt those he cared about and he did care about the Dursleys even if they didn't want to know at least he could say he tried.


	12. The Trial Of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter Twelve

The Trial Of Albus Dumbledore

Exactly one week after the Harry and Sirius gave birth it was time to attend the trial of Albus Dumbledore. Harry still couldn't believe the man he had looked up to had betrayed him. Despite having a room next to Gryffindor Tower Harry was beginning to feel safer in the Marauders Den and Cedric seemed to get along with his godfather and uncle. He knew he could stay in his parents chambers however he didn't want to disturb their time together. Lost in his thoughts he was awake early the morning of Dumbledore's trial.

Removing his pyjama shirt he scooped Lila up before making his way to the new rocker to nurse. He watched in awe as she instinctively began suckling on his nipple hungrily. Laying his head back against the cushioned pillow installed in the headrest any nerves he'd been experiencing vanished, the last thing he wanted to do was take their newborn daughter into the Ministry or anywhere near Dumbledore however he wasn't about to leave her to be looked after by house elves. He was so relaxed he didn't hear Cedric ask him a question.

"How many times did she wake up?"

"Every two hours. I can manage though I'm used to not a lot of sleep."

"Are you sure you want him to see her."

"No it's the last place I want her to be but I'm not leaving her behind. Other than lessons she's never left me. Plus it might shoe that meddling old goat that he has t managed to ruin my life."

"I promise you he'll get what he deserves."

"He's always gotten away with everything else. He could have had Sirius freed a year ago but it suited him better to have me beaten and starved every year. Dudley called it Harry Hunting."

Harry sighed as he remembered the years he had spent locked away from the world not knowing just how special he really was. Knowing Dumbledore knew about that abuse and neglect was a bitter pill to swallow. Looking down at Lila he gently lay his sleeping daughter into her Daddy's arms watching as Cedric moved to the changing table and began to get their daughter ready to for the day.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
As Harry walked into the Ministry Atrium with Cedric who was holding Lila, his parents, Hermione, Sirius and Remus who was holding Orion where by his side for support. Once they made it down to the trial courtrooms Harry held his arms out for Lila finding her presence in his arms comforting. Despite his growing nerves he was determined to see it through to the end; entering the family gallery he curled up to Cedric keeping Lila close as she nursed, smiling gratefully at Sirius as he gently placed Aprils y blanket over his shoulder. The moment he saw Kingsley and Amelia Bones enter the court room he knew it was show time.

With his family surrounding him he didn't feel as nerves as he had that morning. Keeping his eyes to the front he watched as Aurors (including Tonks) brought in the Albus Dumbledore chaining him to the seat. He noticed the shock on his former mentors face as he looked first to hid parents then Cedric before his eyes landed on the nursing baby girl in his arms. He also noticed the furious look on his face when he spotted Hermione who was sitting next to Sirius holding her godbrother. Harry's thoughts were broken as he heard Madam Bones begin to talk.

"Albus Dumbledore you are hereby charged with the following crimes. Kidnapping of a child and handing her over to muggles, two counts of obviating memories, child neglect over the course of fifteen years, putting minors in danger for the last four years. Hiding evidence in order to keep Lord Black away from his godson. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Very well Auror Tonks will you placate memory into the pensive please. And have the veritaseum on hand."

"Yes ma'am."

_Memory_

_Albus Dumbledore stood outside the Potters cottage in Godric's Hollow shortly after being given the prophecy by Sybil Trelawney. There were on,y two babies born at the end of July and that was Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Both families would need to go under the fidilius charm for safety. After knocking on the front door he was let in by James, to his horror not only was Harry Potter sitting on his mother's lap but so was his twin sister Hermione. This would complicate his plans. Something would need to be done._

_"You never mentioned Lily was expecting twins James."_

_"We never knew she was hiding behind Harry. Why have you come here Albus."_

_"A prophecy has been made I believe it involves young Neville and Harry here, of course I wasn't expecting a daughter to be in the mix."_

_"And just what do you mean by that Albus. If you think we'll give her up you've got another thing coming."_

_"Even if it's for the greater good."_

_"They're children, not only that they have a connection. Separating them would be detrimental to their hsppiness."_

_"It has to be this way. You also need to hide. I suggest the Fidilius Charm."_

_"Sirius would be our Secret Keeper."_

_"As you wish."_

_Albus Dumbledore swiftly left the house mumbling to himself. Things were getting out of his control, that would have to be rectified straight away. Did apparating away he made his way to the muggle world knowing of a couple who desperately wanted a family. The Grangers were distant relatives of Lily's family not that they knew, he'd modified their memories so they had no recollection of Lily Potter. Yes he'd place Hermione with them when the time came._

_Once the conversation with the Grangers was over Albus apparated back to Hogwarts making his way back to his office to finalise the plans for October 31st. Sirius would need to be dealt with he was extremely hot headed, it would be easy enough to persuade everyone he would have betrayed the Potters after all the entire Black family were death eaters._

_October 31st 1981_

_Hagrid made his way to Godric's Hollow after talking to Albus, after giving him a second chance after he was expelled from Hogwarts during his third year the half giant was easy to manipulate. He had been given strict orders to take Harry to his Aunt and Uncles house and Hermione to the muggles he'd talked into adopting her. That was the plan however he didn't plan on Sirius arriving to take the twins with him._

_"Hagrid give me the twins. Lily and James made me their godfather, they are to grow up with me and Remus."_

_"Got orders from Dumbledore. Take em somewhere safe."_

_"Hagrid they're my responsibility. Please."_

_"Can' I need to go. "_

_"Take my bike. I'm going after the rat."_

_"Talk to Dumbledore Sirius, but I got orders."_

_"I understand. But Hagrid I didn't betray them it was Peter."_

_"Uh huh."_

_Obliviating Lily and James_

_"Hermione and Harry are to be safe with muggles. Sirius and Remus aren't strong enough to look after two children by themselves. Petunia will look after Harry. I know you said that they would never go to them but it has to be this way."_

_"Absolutely not. Have you forgotten that it's our children you are talking about they arenlt pawns. Maybe it's time Lily and I left the order if this is the way you treat people. I used to respect you Albus however now I don't trust you. Not with my children. Leave us alone."_

_"you always were outspoken James very well. But mark my words, what I want to happen will happen. Unfortunately you won't remember it therefore you can't warn anyone. Obliviate."_

_End Memory_

Amelia Bones and the entire Wizengamot looked at the aging ex headmaster with new eyese. Instead of seeing a war hero they saw a manipulative old man who would do anything to get his own way. The Head of The DMLE met met Harry's as she noticed how shaken the new father was. Gathering her thoughts together she addresses the Wizengamot.

"I don't think there is any reason to deliberate over this mans guilt it's clear to see he lied and manipulated his way to suit himself. The bond between twins is Unbreakable as you can see by the young siblings sitting in the gallery. To separate them was highly immoral. Not only did you kidnap two children you falling assured a member of The Noble and Ancient House of Black to twelve years of prison time he didn't deserve. Obliviating people is illegal unless you are trained, I've also been to the residence of Petunia Dursley and found herself and her son under a Confundus Charm. Needless to say that has been rectified and they are innocent of child abuse, Vernon Dursley however has been arrested and sent to muggle jail. As by the laws you've broken this Wizengamot sentence you to life in Azkaban take him away."

"Why? Why hurt me like this? I thought you cared?"

"It was for the greater good Harry."

"Well you can stick your greater good. You expect me to kill Voldemort but take my family from me. Give me one reason why I shouldn't ask Professor Snape to slip Voldemort a potion instead of me risking my life. Actually don't bother I believe he's already done that. You once told me that love was my strongest weapon against him well now I have love in abundance. By now he should be dead you can find his body at Malfoy Manor. I'm done. From now on to get my trust it needs to be earned."

With that a Harry stood up still holding a sleeping Lila making his way out of the courtroom with Cedric by his side. They grabbed dinner in the Ministry cafeteria before heading back to Hogwarts for their afternoon lessons. From that moment on Harry Potter was going to life his life his way and not as some Chosen One.


	13. Stomach Flu

Chapter Thirteen

Stomach Flu

Harry woke up the morning after Albus's trial feeling awful, his stomach was gurgling, hurting and crampy, he felt extremely sick and from the pounding in his head he had a severe headache. He could hear Lila crying from the next room but when he looked at Cedric's side of the bed he noticed it was empty meaning her papa was with her. Slipping out of bed he wrapped his arms around his protesting stomach making his way to the nursery smiling as he watched his husband to be settle their daughter. Once she was fast asleep in her crib again Harry made his presence known.

"Ced I don't feel very well."

"What's wrong my love?" Cedric brought the pale nauseous teen into his arms.

"Headache, nausea, stomach hurts. I haven't been sick but it's only a matter of time."

"Sounds like you have the stomach flu. Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"I think it's best if Lila had a bottle until I feel better."

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you going to pump?"

"Mmhm."

Harry was just about to go to their daughters side as his stomach rolled. Covering his mouth quickly he raced into the bathroom not even noticing he'd nearly bumped into Remus and Sirius in his haste to not throw up on the carpet. Kneeling in front of the toilet he leant over the basin vomiting heavily into the bowl. Familiar arms began rubbing his back as he felt a stomach cramp painfully take over his stomach.

"I don't think we need Madam Pomfrey anymore I can hear your stomach working overtime to digest the food you ate yesterday."

"If I'm honest I was feeling like this yesterday but seeing justice done made me not pay attention to it until we returned here. I've always had a crampy belly when I'm sick. Right now it feels like that basilisk from second year is inside my stomach squeezing my intensitines."

"Let's get you settled on the couch. I'll ask Professor Sprout if I can study from home today. Remus can get you some stomach soothers from Snape."

After brushing his teeth and flushing the chain Harry slowly walked back to the living room curling into a ball the moment Cedric helped him lie down placing a bucket next to the couch. Harry looked up smiling weakly as he acknowledged his godfather and uncle.

"Sorry for nearly knocking you over."

"No need to apologise pup. How long have you felt like this?"

"Since yesterday. I thought it was just nerves but now my stomach is churning and it hurts."

"Can I try something? I promise if it hurts I'll stop."

"Okay."

Sirius stood up sitting on the floor next to Harry lifting up his pyjama top lying his hand on his godson's upset stomach beginning to rub soothing circles on it. He soon felt the muscles in his stomach untense as he watched Harry roll onto her back letting out a content sigh. Sirius remembered a time when Harry was a baby and both he and Hermione had come down with a stomach virus this was the only way to give them any relief.

"I see this still works then."

"My stomach still hurts but that's really making it calmer. I'm sorry for taking you away from Orion."

"He's with his papa Prongslet you need me now. I know you have a baby and your engaged but your still my responsibly even if your parents are in the next quarters to us."

"I'm not used to people caring when I get sick, all the Dursleys did was throw me in the cupboard and let me suffer."

"I really do need to go pay them a visit."

"Now I know Aunt Petunia and Dudley were under a spell I'd like to see them. But not him. He ... he tried."

"Tried to what Cub." Remus asked from the love seat opposite.

"When they found out I couldn't do magic at home, he tried to rape me. Fortunately I was somehow able to get away. I think I used accidental magic because one minute I was being breathed over the next I was in the park. He really was horrid not that Dumbledore cared, I told him multiple times what happened there and he just ignored it."

"The more I hear the more I want to push him through the vail."

"He's in Azkaban now he can't hurt us anymore. Siri?"

"What's up pup?"

"I'm going to be sick."

Sirius conjured a bucket quickly placing it under his godson's chin as he gently moved him into a sitting position. It wasn't long before he was throwing up into the bucket. Once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up again he leant his head back against the pillow relaxing once more as Sirius began to rub his rumbling belly again sending the sick teen to sleep after taking his potions.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Later that day Harry woke once more feeling a lot better than he had done. With a clear head, a slightly queasy belly and feeling gross the young teen slid from the couch making his way into the bathroom to shower. Once under the water he began to feel more like himself. Though he wasn't ready to eat a huge amount of food he felt he could probably manage some soup. After dressing he made his way into the nursery picking up the male breast pump Andromeda Tonks had picked up for him attaching bottles onto each nossle before strapping it onto his chest he began to feel the tugging sensation. The noise must have alerted his family he was awake as Hermione and their Mum entered the room.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Better than I did. I don't feel sick anymore but my stomach is tendr. I'm hungry but I don't know what to eat."

"I'll stick to soup or toast."

"Toast would be good I don't think I can stomach soup right now. Where's Lila?"

"She's with your Dad."

"I think I'm feeling well enough to begin lessons."

"If your sure. Do you want Dad to bring Lila back?"

"She's due a feed. I can pump enough until dinner time then since I'm feeling better I'll nurse her tonight."

Harry turned toward his sister smiling, he'd always been close to Hermione she knew him better than anyone. Of course hoe they knew the reason why, twins never forgot the bond between them even if they were separated. Suddenly he thought of a brilliant idea his thoughts returning to bringing back the Marauders or at the very least giving Fred and George a taste of their own medicine,

"I know that look Harry what have you got on your mind?"

"Fred and George have been planking people for years. What if we played them at their own game. After all I'm part owner and they give me some of their pranks for free."

"As you know I don't usually agree to pulling pranks but this could be fun. Of course we need to plan it otherwise they'll know."

"We have pack up for that you forget Dad is a Marauder."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side you have an mean streak."

"Gee thanks."

James brought Lila back into the room knowing that she was missing her Daddy, the moment they entered Harry practically knocked him over in his eagerness to hold his daughter. Curling up on the couch he heard Cedric come in casting a vanishing charm on his France's t shirt. The Raven haired teenager laughed lightly as he guided Lila to his nipple watching her suckle greedily. Once his fiancée came to sit next to him he felt complete again. He never wanted to be away from his family agai, he didn't like the feeling it left within him.

"She's missed you."

"I missed her too. God Ced it felt horrible being away from her."

"I can understand that, you haven't been apart since she was born. How do you feel about trying coming to classes again?"

"I can try it I guess, what if I need to nurse her?"

"Our Professors have agreed that she can be in the class with us. Potions I'll be able to bring her to you as Snape doesn't want her around the fumes."

"Alright then let's do it."

Cedric wrapped his arm around Harry's waist knowing his fiancé felt vulnerable when nursing. His mind wandered to that night of the final task in Harrys fourth year, it amazed him how strong he was considering what had happened that night, though maybe that has more to do with having his family and himself back than trying to block out Voldemort. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch his family, that included Lily, James and Hermione. If anyone tries they'd wish they'd never tried to hurt Harry because now he had a family to fight for him instead of being alone. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.


	14. Returning To Classes

Chapter Fourteen

Returning To Class  
December 4th 1995

The morning Harry was due to return to classes found him once again wide awake at the crack of dawn, after hearing Lila crying he'd gone into her nursery instantly recognising the hungry cry. Scooping her up into his arms he decided to nurse her in bed rather than her nursery. Making his way quietly into the bedroom so not to wake Cedric he climbed back into bed turning slightly as he lay their daughter upon the mattress resting against the pillow he'd placed in front of his fiancé so he wouldn't roll on her before laying down himself watching in amazement as Lila gummed her way toward his nipple beginning to suckle. A few minutes later Cedric woke pulling himself into a sitting position smiling at the scene that greeted him.

"Well this is new." Cedric teased.

"I thought it would help her get to sleep better. It actually makes me calmer too."

"Maybe we should move her crib in here. You can buy those cribs that has a detachable side in order to nurse in bed."

"How soon can we get one?"

"I could send an owl order one when I have my free period."

"When's that?"

"Just after potions which I have straight after breakfast. Do you want to eat here or head down to the Great Hall?"

"Might as well be the Great Hall they'll meet her anyway. I just worry about certain Slytherins like Malfoy."

"Oh that's right you won't know, Malfoy tried saying something nasty to your Mum the other day lets just say he got a surprise when Snape took points and gave him detention for a month."

"Maybe he will behave then. Just to be on the safe side I'll wear that baby wrap sling Mum got for me."

"If that makes you feel better about taking her with us then it's what you should do. Is she done nursing I'll burp her."

Harry ran his fingers through Lila's baby soft hair noticing she had stopped suckling. "She's done."

Harry gently unlatched Lila from his nipple sitting up slowly before scooping her up into his arms making his way around to Cedric's side of the bed, gently laying the dozing baby into her papas arms. As he watched Cedric burp their daughter he wondered how he was able to be this lucky. Feeling moisture in his eyes he slipped out of the bedroom into the shower grateful the stream of water would mask his sobs. So much had happened so quickly he still found it hard to believe they weren't going to be taken away again.   
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Harry returned from showering ten minutes later smiling as he watched Cedric packing their bookbags whilst his Mum watched over Lila. He could tell by the look on both of their faces that the water hadn't been enough to muffle his small breakdown. Before he could reassure them he was fine he found himself wrapped up in Cedric's strong arms. Taking a shaky breath out he buried his head into his chest unwilling to move.

"You've been through so much and hold so much in."

"You're here now, I just..."

"Saw me die in front of you, you don't have to be strong around me."

"For Lila I do. I won't let that madman see he won. Actually I can't wait to see his face when he see three people he thought he'd got rid of are back. I'm not the orphan anymore, I'm stronger. Today was just a wobble. Then again we could get lucky and the speech I made to Dumbledore could be true, he's dead. Must make a note to ask Snape."

"Next time talk to me okay. Are you ready to face the masses."

"Mm can you help me with the baby wrap sling?"

"Of course I can."

Cedric led his fiancée into the bedroom picking up the baby sling helping Harry to secure it around his body so Lila would be secure. Wrapping his arms around his fiancée's waist Cedric made a promise to himself to make sure Harry knew he would never leave him again, even if he had to stay behind when it came to the final battle he'd do it to keep the man he loved from worrying. Once they were back in their living quarters Cedric took Lila from he grandmother gently laying her into the baby sling in a position where Harry could nurse when their daughter was hungry. Leaning down gently Harry kissed his mother's cheek giving her a reassuring smile.

"I promise I'll be fine, if Malfoy starts I'll go to Severus."

"Alright, your uncles will be starting their new jobs today, don't worry they're Professors here they aren't leaving for good."

"Bet Dad teased Padfoot for that one."

"Like you wouldn't believe. Now go."

"See you later Mum."

"See you later Harry." Lily said watching her son and his future husband go. For Harry's sake she hoped that the Slytherins paid attention to Sev's words then again she'd already seen hoe protective Cedric was they'd have to get through him first.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
By the time Harry and Cedric arrived outside the Great Hall, the raven haired teenagers nerves had completely vanished mainly due to the fact that their daughter was secure against his chest. With a quick nod to his fiancée Harry prepared himself to face the entire school for the first time since they discovered he was pregnant. Together the engaged couple entered the Great Hall; the usual noisy breakfast chatter stopped instantly. Harry's eyes met the Headmistress's practically begging her to stop them staring. Minerva McGonagall gave a slight nod before standing and approaching the solid gold eagle podium clearing her throat to make sure that she was heard.

"I'm glad to see I have your attention finally, yes Mr Potter and Mr Diggory have ventured out if their quarters with their daughter. I'm only going to say this once so I wants you all to pay close attention if I hear anything about bullying or name calling against Harry, their daughter or Cedric then you will find yourself expelled quicker than you can day Quidditch. From this moment on Mr Potter is a student of this school, the hype from the Daily Prophet will not be brought into the classroom. He is a person not some piece of meat to fight over."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the staring stopped, he almost laughed at look of dismay on Draco Malfoy's face especially when Professor Snape gave him his most fierce glare. With breakfast once again under way Harry and Cedric made their way to the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. With a gentle squeeze on his shoulder from his twin Harry helped himself to bacon and eggs hoping the rest if the day sinks be just as positive,money time would tell.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Once breakfast was over Harry and Cedric joined their respective peers, parting ways for the first time since Lila's birth. Reaching up to his tiptoes Harry kissed his fiancée gently on the lips before joining Hermione and Ron as they made their way to theTransfiguration classroom finding a seat next to Herrmione. Five minutes later he heard a rather familiar voice as he looked up and saw his father walk into the room, any left over tension left his body immediately as he glanced into the baby wrap sling smiling as he watched his daughter sleeping.

"So far you've all been given homework based on the different transfiguration spells you've learned over the last four years, this is to prepare you for your OWL Examinations. So far this term we've been focusing on some of the new spells that will come up I'm sure some of you are familiar with the 'Point me' spell. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Taking a deep breath Harry secured his hand around Lila a raising his hand, much to the shock of everyone in the room as it was usually Hermione who answered the questions. This time however Hermione knew it was one step closer to her twin putting the final task and the graveyard behind him. James looked between his children knowing exactly what his daughter was doing as he called on Harry to answer the question. From the corner of his eye the raven haired teen could see the smug look on Malfoy's face. Harry couldn't wait to wipe it off again having used the spell in the maze.

"Yes Harry?"

"The 'point me' spell is similar to what the muggles call a cumpus. The four champions used it in the maze last year during the final task." Harry said confidently even if he didn't feel it.

"Very good that's exactly right. Now for part of your homework I want you to write an essay on the best time to use the point me spell and if it's possible to use it whilst under a disillusionment charm. For today's lesson we will be working on vanishing spells. And when I say vanishing spell I mean the pillows not my granddaughter. Do I make myself clear Me Malfoy. Or should I go and see your godfather?"

"I'll behave sir." Malfoy said quietly.

For the remainder of the lesson Harry successfully managed to vanish all the pillows he was given back into the cardboard box they came from, closely followed by Hermione, Ron and Neville. From the corner of his eye he noticed Malfoy struggling and despite every part of him screaming at him not to go anywhere near Malfoy he found himself unable to help himself making his way to the Slytherin side of the room.

"What do you want Potter? Come to gloat?"

"Actually I was going to help, you're trying too hard just let your magic flow through you, feel your magic and then you'll be able to vanish the pillows." Harry said quietly as he made his way back to his sister and best friends hearing the whoop of joy as Malfoy successfully vanished the remainder of his pillows.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for good sportsmanship." James said proudly.

Harry blushed as he took in the tone of his father's voice, for so many years he wondered what his parents would think of him, to know that they were proud of him that made his heart soar. Ten minutes before the end of class Harry felt his chest become tender and sensitive knowing it was time for him to nurse again. Penning a quick note he levitated it toward his father watching the recognition appear on his face nodding his head in Harry's direction. Rushing from the room he made his way toward Gryffindor Tower (as it was closer than their quarters) curling up on the couches vanishing his school robes and shirt watching as Lila began to suckle. Though he knew there was a chance of an upper year walking in on him he felt at home. The tower had been his home for four years and he wasn't going to stay away simply because he had a child to feed. Anyone who didn't like it didn't have to sit with him, though he did hope his friends wouldn't be harsh only time would tell as he was sure the seventh years would be appearing soon. That should be interesting.


	15. Baby Lioness

Chapter Fifteen

Baby Lioness

Harry had only just begun to nurse Lila when he heard the portrait open, glancing up nervously he saw the entire seventh year Gryffindors enter closely followed by the love of his life, just as he'd hoped many of the seventh years were friends and rushed over to meet their newest Gryffindor or as some had already begun to christen her their Baby Lioness before he could greet Cedric he found himself once again wrapped up in his strong arms. Once again feeling safe it wasn't long before Angelina Johnson approached them looking at him in what could only be described as pride and awe.

"Hey Angelina you can sit down I won't bite."

"I didn't want to interrupt her nursing." Angelina said softly as she sat down.

"You won't trust me once she's eating she's settled. Has there been any talk?"

"Slytherins mainly but now Snape is taking points from anyone who insults you they don't know how to behave."

"That's what they get for insulting my mother, she is his best friend after all."

"That makes sense now. Can I get your advice on the team?"

"Sure what are you having difficulty with?"

"Well as you know Ginny is playing seeker and Dean and Seamus are playing chasers during practices until Katie has her arm fixed. Seamus is very argumentative over everything more so when Ginny tries to explain things to him." Angelina said softly.

"I can try talk to him, he doesn't believe Voldemort is back that much I do know but he shouldn't take it out on his teammates."

"Thanks Harry, I know it's asking a lot."

"I may have a baby but I can still help. Just in a different way."

Harry looked up from his nursing daughter as he looked around the room noticing for the first time that everyone was simply getting on with their own things, suddenly he missed being in the tower more than he thought he would, for the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts he wishes that he and Cedric were in the Gryffindor Dorms. It appeared his fiancé and Angelina noticed the inner turmoil, the Hufflepuff seventh year kissing his fiancée's head gently.

"What's going on it that head of yours, love."

"Being here with everyone simply going about their business makes me wish we had rooms within the tower rather than a few doors away. I know it's a long way away from the Hufflepuff common room."

"We can talk to your Mum and Dad about it if you feel more comfortable here. I don't care where I sleep as long as you're happy, my friends can see me in class."

"Can you remember what class I have next? Lila needed feeding and I forgot to ask Hermione."

"From the schedule Headmistress McGonagall handed me for you on my way up here you have DADA, followed by Herbology and Potions. I spoke to Professor Sprout earlier she said it's alright to hand in essays based on what they are planting until Lila is weened into a bottle or solids."

"What about Professor Snape?"

"He said the same thing , the Slytherins don't know how to handle the new him."

"Poor them." Harry checked on Lila again noticing she was done nursing. "She's finished eating. Can you burp her?"

Cedric reached into the baby wrap sling scooping their daughter into his arms, leaning her against his chest rubbing her back gently. From the corner of his eye he could see Harry slip the baby wrap sling off pulling his shirt and robes back on before securing the baby wrap sling in place once more just as Lila burped. He couldn't remember seeing Harry this relaxed in a long time, it just secured his decision to seek permission to return to Gryffindor Tower for his future husband. It would be strange living with Gryffindors but definitely something he could handle. After slipping off to the boys bathroom he quickly changed his daughters nappy. If life in Gryffindor could be this quiet every day maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Harry watched the door Cedric had disappeared too breathing out a sigh of relief as he watched his fiancé returning with a freshly cleaned Lila fast asleep in his arms. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched the man he loved secure their sleeping bundle of joy back into the baby wrap sling so they could go to their next class. Once she was settled Cedric picked up Harry's book bag alongside his own as he walked his fiancée to his next class, arriving with plenty of room to spare. Leaning done he captured Harry's lips with his leaning into the baby wrap sling to kiss his daughter before making his way to his own classes.

Harry watched his year mates closely particularly the Gryffindors, surprisingly Seamus wasn't giving him the daggers he had expected, instead he was glaring at Dean Thomas; suddenly everything began to slot into place the Irish Gryffindor was jealous of Dean's relationship with Ginny. Making a note to talk to him later Harry entered the Defence classroom with the rest of his friends making sure to find a seat in the middle where he wouldn't be in range of any spells. As he heard movement next to him he turned quickly releasing as he saw the identical look on his twin sisters face.

"Sorry I scared you Harry."

"It's okay how was the rest of class once I left?"

"Not bad actually, Malfoy didn't cause any trouble but it did look like he was thinking hard. It was a really good thing you did for him even if he doesn't thank you for it."

"I just hope he doesn't make me regret helping him. Ced is going to see if we can move back into the tower but have our own room."

"Oh that's different. Why? Not that I'll be complaining I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Ced is going to talk to Mum about it."

Before Hermione could respond Remus entered the classroom effectively making the Slytherin half of the room instantly shut up. The only thing stopping Harry from bursting out laughing was the sleeping baby resting against his heart. Once everyone settled down Professor Lupin began handing out practice examination papers, having lived with him for the last two months the Potter twins had anticipated it and prepared however the rest of the class looked absolutely terrified.

"Today we are going to be doing a practice test, just like the real examination you won't be allowed to talk, confer with your neighbour or snipe at your classmates. You have been given anti cheating quills though I'm sure you all know by now the consequences."

"What about Potter's brat?"

"My nephews daughter is sleeping peacefully, during the actual exam she will be with her grandparents. Eyes to your own paper Mr Nott. You may begin."

For the next half hour the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of quills against parchment, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville had nearly completed their test paper having studied for it the night before. Harry glanced at the clocked just as he finished the final section explaining essay section on identifying the five signs of a werewolf noticing there were only a few minutes left. Setting down his quill at the same time as Hermione, Ron and Neville, Professor Lupin collected their test papers allowing them to leave. Harry sighed in relief as the four teens made their way back to their common room.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
With help from the Marauder shortcuts they reached Gryffindor Tower quickly, something Harry was grateful for as Lila started to become fussy. Stepping through the portrait hole he was once again greeted by a select few students who seemed to leave him alone, apparently McGonagall's warning was working. Thankfully one of those students studying happened to be his fiancé (who came up to them picking up their fussy daughter so he could take off the baby wrap sling. As he sat down next to Cedric he suddenly began to feel self conscious.

Noticing his fiancé had become self conscious the seventh year Hufflepuff lay Lila into the bassinet her grandmother had brought for them before making his way to the front of Harry helping him unloosen his tie and shirt; scooping their daughter up in his arms laying her gently into her father's arms to nurse. Hermione passed the small blanket she'd purchased by owl order the previous day to offer her brother some sort of privacy. The raven haired teen looked at his fiancée and sister gratefully, relaxing as he leaned his head against Cedric's shoulder.

"I know I'm being silly, it's just in front of friends and family I'm comfortable but some of our year mates particularly Seamus have been volatile since the end of last year. His mother believes the tripe the Prophet is saying."

"I always thought that Irish Gryffindor was a little thick in the head."

Harry laughed as he felt Cedric manoeuvre himself behind him, Harry leaned against his fiancé's chest just as Dean and Seamus walked into the common room coming to a stand still as they saw their dorm mates gathered around Harry. Dean sighed wishing Seamus could just admit that he was wrong and make amends with the Raven haired teenager. As they made their way toward the gathered fifth years and one seventh year only to be stopped by Ron.

"Come on Ron, just let us sit down." Dean said quietly.

"Not until he apologises for upsetting Harry. You had no right you've no idea what he went through."

"And you do?" Seamus asked quietly.

"Why don't you ask me Seamus I've never said I wouldn't tell you what happened. But I wasn't going to risk her life just because you disagreed with me. You want to know what happened fine ask away, there are two of us now to give you a full picture. Let's see if you still agree with your mother when you hear the truth."

"You don't have to do this Harry." Cedric said softly rubbing his back gently to calm him down.

Harry unlatched Lila from his nipple leaning her against his chest as he began to pat her back gently."I do, if not for him than for me. You saw me this morning I was a mess."

"Alright but if you start getting upset I'm putting an end to it." Cedric agreed,

"Okay." Harry nodded his agreement before turning back to his former did mates. "Ask you question Seamus."

"Okay what happened after you left the maze? We all know you didn't come straight back to the front of the mare like you were meant to." Seamus asked.

"One thing you need to know before I explain, I have some sort of link to Voldemort, I'm going to sever it when I can find a way. We took the Triwizard cup together either of us knew it was a Portkey until we touched it. The next thing we knew we were standing in a graveyard, but not just any graveyard, see I'd seen this graveyard in a dream three times during last year. That's when I realised we were in the graveyard where Voldemort's muggle father and his family were buried."

"What was so special shout the graveyard when he could had taken you from the school?" Dean asked genuinely interested unlike his friend who was still skeptical.

"Peter Pettigrew was there, the same rat who turned traitor against my parents during the first war. I know you were all told it was Sirius but that was far from the truth he's been exonerated." Harry felt the tears in the back of his eyes as he came to the part he had seen over and over in his dreams.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Hermione asked concerned for her brother.

"I'm sure." Harry said quietly only relaxing against Cedric reassuring himself he was truly still with him. "The second we arrived Pettigrew shot the killing curse at Cedric killing him instantly. Before I had as chance to run the rat had me tied to a headstone, but not just any headstone, it was the headstone of Tom Riddle Snr, Pettigrew dumped this gross looking baby into a cauldron before cutting off his right hand, taking the bones from the grave and ... ...and my blood."

"So he truly was reborn? Them what?"

"What more do you want to hear, that I was put underneath the cruciatus curse multiple times, that I was forced to fight him. Imagine just seeing the one you love most in the world and then being forced to help bring back the person who not only tried to kill you but killed your parents, then to top it all of you own the brother wand of Voldemort so they connect into a Priori Incantartum so you saw the echoes of your parents and the one you love most. And then to top it all off when you tell the bloody Minister Of Magic about it, he not only says I'm lying but gives the Dementors kiss to the only witness. Professor Moody wasn't Professor Moody he was Barty Vrouch Je and instead of calling the DMLE he got rid of the problem. So please tell me Seamus what part of that don't you believe?"

"Alright so you're telling the truth." Seamus said softly. "That doesn't explain what they are doing back now."

"Never heard of fate Seamus. I was pregnant during that whole ordeal, Fate sent my family back to me because I needed them, more than you'll ever understand. To the school and the magical world I'm Harry Potter The Boy Who Libed. But to my muggle relatives I'm a freak, a burden, boy. That's just three of the things they called me." Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes again letting them fall freely as he focuses on his daughter in order to calm down.

"That's enough, if you're going to stay then you accept what is 100% true, if not you can sit somewhere else. I'm not letting anyone upset him again you got your answers." Cedric hissed through his teeth.


	16. Date Night Fun

Chapter Sixteen

Date Night Fun

Harry knew he was the lucky one the moment Cedric and his parents were given back to him, however. That feeling was small compared to hoe much love he felt for his husband as they returned from their date, of course his fiancé had been right again and everything had been perfect. Feeling bold Harry pulled Cedric up to their room placing a locking and silencing charm on their rooms as he made quick work of their clothing pushing the older boy round until he was laying stomach first in the centre of their bed. Harry was suddenly nervous as he hasn't been in this position before, locking eyes with his fiancé he saw the look of pure bliss on his face.

Before long Harry found himself sheathed within his fiancé,Cedric's hips bucking frantically as the feelings overwhelmed him. Leaning forward as he began to thrust Harry sucked on his fiancé's shoulder leaving behind a deep purple bruise as they began to pick up a rythmn. Flipping them over Harry pushed himself deeper watching his fiancé fall apart at the seams. The coil in their bellies began to tighten as their orgasms peaked. Harry knew it would be long until they became one once more. Leaning forward he took one of Cedric's nipples into his mouth beginning to slowly suck being rewarded with a low moan of pleasure. Deciding not to tease he thrust harder feeling the tightening become even more intense as they came together. Breathing heavily Harry slowly pulled out wrapping Cedric up in his arms kissing his lips gently.

"Well you certainly know hoe to make the night completely perfect." Cedric said grinning widely.

"I aim to please." Harry said teasingly. "On a serious note, I need to ask you something."

"What's been running through that head of yours?"

"When are you going to contact your Dad. I have to say I'm a little nervous about seeing him again."

"I guess I should write to him, I just don't know how to find the words."

"Just tell him what you told us, explain Mum and Dad are back too. I just don't know how to explain Voldemort since most of the wizarding world are believing Fudge, like they haven't known me for the last few years. Saying I'm a liar is like saying what happened to me didn't matter." Harry said sadly.

"They're idiots if they don't believe you, in time Voldemort will come out of the shadows and attack."

"That's what I'm worried about, he'll try and find a way to get at you and Lil? I can't lose you again Cedric it would kill me."

"I'm not going anywhere, he's not winning this time. I promise."

"Do you know how to teach someone Occlumency?"

"I do, would you like to learn it?"

"Can't be too careful, he's good at mind games."

"We'll be ready for him this time, we prepare."

"I love you Ced."

"Love you too Harry."

Harry buried his head into Cedric's chest calming his emotions as they were beginning to overwhelm him. Before he could dwell on his thoughts he knew he had to pull himself out of it otherwise he'd fall into a depression and that was the last thing he wanted. Planting a kiss onto Cedric's chest he realised his fiancé had fallen asleep, pulling out his wand he sent a message to his Mum and Dad asking if they could keep Lila overnight before drifting off to sleep himself.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Unfortunately a night without their baby wasn't going to happen as Harry woke two hours later with his chest hurting, he knew it was more than likely their daughter was awake and crying. Letting a few tears slip from his eyes he hadn't heard Cedric wake up until he was already out of bed. Looking into his eyes he knew his fiancé understood what was happening because the next thing he knew he was once again alone, though not for long as five minutes later his fiancé entered the room with s sobbing Lila. Holding out his hands he held her close to his chest laying done slightly as she began to nurse greedily. Letting out a sigh of relief he felt Cedric running his hand through his hair.

"That feels nice." Harry admitted shyly.

"I've noticed it calms you when you get tired or stressed. Or your hurting."

"Had she been crying long?"

"A few minutes, your Mum was just on her way to fetch you when I came to collect her."

"Do you think we may have made another little one tonight?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm positive we did, I'm sure we will find out for definite in a few weeks time. You should try and sleep.

"What about Lila?"

"She can sleep in between us. Just put a pillow down the side of me so I don't roll."

"Alright." Harry agreed placing a pillow in between them before burping them daughter and getting her settled for the night. Maybe it truly was time to face his future in laws as terrifying as it was. If not for himself then for Cedric.

 


	17. Facing Cedric’s Parents

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Facing Cedric's Parents**  
_January 4th 1996_  
_Six Weeks Later_  
_Hogsmede Weekend_

Cedric had been awake since the early hours of the morning, his stomach churning and feeling like he was going to throw up at any moment. Wanting to surprise Harry he'd gone to Madame Pomfrey once he knew she'd be awake and asked her to do a pregnancy test on him, suddenly excited at the thought of carrying their second child despite how unwell he felt. As he watched Madame Pomfrey wave her wand over his abdomen he saw a blue light appear above his belly button unable to keep the smile off his face, the knowing look on the medi witches face giving him all the confirmation he needed.

After collecting his prenatal potions the seventh year Hufflepuff made his way back to their new rooms within Gryffindor Tower smiling as he saw his fiancé bent over book studying harder than he ever had done before. Once he reached Harry he bent down to kiss the love of his life, stopping suddenly as his stomach lurched, covering his mouth he rushed into the bathroom kneeling down in front of the toilet leaning over the bowl as he lost the battle with the morning sickness. Letting out a small groan, it wasn't long before he felt a familiar hand rubbing his unsettled stomach.

"I'll take the aftershave off."

"Well this wasn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant."

"We're having another baby, really?"

"I had it confirmed by Madam Pomfrey a few moments ago."

"We really need to see your parents now."

"They're meeting us in The Three Broomsticks, I asked your Mum to come with us, if Dad decides to be rude I can't think of a better person to put him in his place. Can you take the aftershave off now please." Cedric pleaded pulling himself over the basin as he started vomiting again.

"Sorry."

Harry pulled himself reluctantly away from his fiancé, making his way to the sink did he could wash the aftershave from his neck and wrists. Though they'd been expecting another pregnancy it felt a little strange to be on the other side this time. Once he was sure it was entirely gone he made his way back to his fiancé wishing that there was something he could do to make it better. Helping Cedric stand he hovered by the bathroom door once again reminded of his childhood, now it was his turn to look after someone who actually needed him rather than simply because they were too lazy to do themselves.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall or stay here."

"I don't think the Great Hall would be a wise choice right now, maybe later that way I don't feel anymore nauseous than I do already and you can stop worrying about my parents, if they want me back in their life they'll accept us as a couple."

"You'd do that for me?"

"You and Lila are my family now Harry, and this baby I carry. If they don't accept you then they don't support me."

"Maybe we should go straight into Hogsmede I'm not really that hungry."

"Sounds like a plan. Where's Lila?"

"Still asleep I'm going to wake her now."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Cedric."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
As Cedric prepared for the day, Harry made his way into the bedroom grinning brightly as he saw their daughter wide awake watching him intently. Pulling off his t shirt he scooped her. Up into his arms getting settled on the bed to nurse. As he watched their three month old daughter eat he knew Cedric would need him, nursing Lila every few hours wouldn't be possible, though he could still give her the nutrients he needed just in a different way. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the shower shut off and his fiancé re enter the bedroom.

"You've got that look on your face again."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you've made a decision you're not happy with."

"I just realised I'll need to stop nursing Lila soon."

"Why?"

"Because you'll need me and I can see Mum wants to do more."

"You should only stop when you feel ready."

"There's no harm in trying it, if it doesn't work then it's not the right time."

"I guess you have a point there. Do you want me to burp her whilst you get sorted?"

"Yes please." Harry said softly laying the sleeping baby into her papas’ arms.

Harry slid off the bed wiping his sensitive nipples from access milk hissing through his teeth before slipping his shirt back on. He'd just finished buttoning it up when he saw his mother enter the living room from the mirror in front of him, taking a deep breath he prepared himself to face the man who the last time he'd seen him has just witnessed The Boy Who Lived return with the lifeless body of his son. Before he could wallow he felt a heaviness in his arms grinning at the little girl sleeping against his chest, he would get through today because Lila deserves to have all her grandparents in her life.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Ten minutes later the happy couple and the fiercely protective Lily Potter arrived in Hogsmesde, despite his promise Harry couldn't help but be nervous, his track record with Amos Diggory didn't bode well, firstly when they were meeting him to take the Portkey to the World Cup and secondly when he had his wand pointed at his forehead for being above the Dark Mark. Taking a deep breath he prepared for the worst even if the outcome could be positive. Once again before he could panic he felt Cedric's hand on his shoulder giving him comfort as he focuses on the little girl in his arms rather than the bad thoughts.

Harry grinned as he saw the look on his mother's face, it was clear to both of them she was going to enter the The Three Broomsticks first, he has to admit it wS an ingenious idea, his future father in law would be so stunned to see Lily Potter alive and well to say anything negative toward him. With Cedric's arm still around his shoulder he felt much more confident than he did a few minutes ago, taking a deep breath he promised himself not to let Amos tell him he wasn't good enough. Following his mother inside he noticed Amos and Sophie in a private room, lowering his head he focused on his sleeping child not wanting to cause a scene. His breath caught as he heard the voice he hadn't heard in nearly a year.

"Lily? What are you doing here? How are you alive?"

"Good morning Amos, I think I'll leave that explanation for our sons. After all it's them we are here for."

"Mr Diggory if you could please sit down, I'll try and explain things."

"You'd better, I want to know why my son is suddenly standing there with his arm around you. And the child, who's is that?"

"That child as you call her is your granddaughter, when we were taken by Voldemort and I'll show you my memory of that night if you still don't believe me I was pregnant, Cho simply helped us sneak around because we were scared on how you would react after all until the third task my two encounters with you consisted of you gloating I fell off my broom, which could have seriously injured me and pointing your wNd and my head accusing me of casting the very thing that I never would. So please sit down."

"Dad you have two choices here, you either sit down, listen and accept us or I walk out of here and you never see me again. I will marry Harry and have another child with him, in around seven months actually. So if you want to upset Mum go ahead and say more horrible things about the man I love."

"Amos stop. I believe him, I saw the anguish in the boys eyes when he brought his body back. The little girl in his arms looks like Cedric when he was born."

Harry watched Amos carefully as he nodded his head in agreement moving for them to sit down. Sliding into the booth he positioned Lila into one arm helping Cedric into the booth laying his free hand around his waist rubbing his still flat abdomen lightly. From the corner of his eye he could see his soon to be mother in law brighten considerably and he knew at least he had her support.

"Alright I'm listening, tell me about that night."

"Cedric and I were the last two standing, Viktor had been out under the imperious by Barty Crouch Jr posing as Professor Moody, we were disagreeing over who should take the cup until we decided to take it together after all it was a Hogwarts win either way. What neither of us knew was that the cup had been turned into a Portkey however instead of taking us to the front of the maze like it was meant to we ended up in a graveyard; a very familiar graveyard for me as I'd been dreaming about it all year."

"Why would you be dreaming about a graveyard?" Amos asked truly curious.

"The scar on my forehead isn't just a scar it's where the killing curse bounced off me giving me some sort of strange link to him which I've already taken steps to block. The graveyard was the same one his muggle father was buried. Once. Arrived I didn't have a chance to save Cedric, Peter Pettigrew used Voldemort's wand the killing curse before I could react. Then ... Then I was strapped to the grave and used in a ritual. Bones of the father, sacrifice of a follower and blood of the enemy."

"That's barbaric," Sophie whispered.

Gently laying Lila into her papas’ arms Harry rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, desperately trying to shop the tears from falling as he revealed the enormous scar running from his elbow to the vein in his wrist. From the look on Amos Diggory's face the harsh man had finally realised the truth, the darkest wizard of their time had once again risen. Pulling the sleeve of his shirt down again he felt the tears beginning to fall freely, how many more times would he have to repeat this story before people began to realise their lives were at risk. Just because he wasn't recruiting or killing yet didn't mean he wasn't out there.

"Do you get it now, he's back and the sooner your Minister stops being pig headed and prepares people for what's to come the better. The worst part of this is Crouch Jr was talking and Fudge didn't like that, it would ruin his previous reputation, so instead of doing the correct thing he had the Dementors suck out his soul instead. And it's not the first time eyes tried that, my godfather was sent to Azkaban without a trial the only reason he escaped was to protect me, he was going to have Dementors kill Sirius as well."

"I believe you Harry and I'll do everything within my power to make Cornelius see sense."

"There's something else we need to discuss," Sophie prompted.

"The reason my parents and Cedric are back is because Fate sent them back, with Voldemort reborn it comes down to me and him. I have a family to protect now and I'll do so until the very end. He won't take them away from me again. The idiot still thinks he's immortal but he's wrong, I destroyed his pious hoe run during my second year." Harry said quietly his voice cracking.

"Alright that's enough here told you what you wanted to know, the question is are you going to accept your granddaughter and the one growing inside me."

"You're our son Cedric of course I support you. We support you, when is the wedding?"

"After I graduate."

"I'll put an announcement in the paper once you're ready to let everyone know."

"Not while he's out there, please. I can't lose him again," Harry begged.

"Alright I'll hold off on announcing it." Amos agreed .

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once the food came both Cedric and Harry didn't have an appetite however made the effort to eat at least something to be polite. Harry didn't know why he felt so rotten, the last time he'd felt this sick had been welcoming feast in fourth year after the Dursley's starved him. After eating only half the meal Harry and Cedric pushed their plates away stomachs churning.

As the more relaxed couple left The Three Broomsticks to return to Hogwarts Harry couldn't help but notice hoe much more relaxed his fiancé was now that he knew his aren't accepted the family they had created for themselves. From that moment on he knew no matter what happened they would get through it because together they were stronger than apart. Maybe his relationship was the power he knew not. Only time would tell.


	18. Feeling Rotten

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Feeling Rotten**

Harry had just woken from a nap to find Cedric sitting on the end of the bed with their daughter in his arms watching him intently, shuffling down the bed he lay his head gently in his fiancé's lap letting out a soft sigh as he realised he still felt sick. Suddenly he was thankful that it was a Saturday and they didn't have any classes, the thought of moving made his stomach lurch again. Covering his mouth he rushed into the bathroom making it just in time as he lost the battle with his stomach vomiting heavily. Once again he felt a familiar hand on his back, looking up to see Cedric looking at him strangely.

'What's going on?"

"While you were asleep I cast the pregnancy test spell."

"By the way you're looking at me I guessing it was positive. Is this a bad thing?"

"Not to me it's not, I am being blessed with two more children. Our schooling on the other hand."

"I was scared you weren't happy for a moment there." Harry whispered standing up and rinsing his mouth out.

"Harry I know you haven't had a lot of positivity in your life but I'll never be mad at you. Especially not when we are adding to our family."

"Hopefully I can defeat Voldemort before they're born."

"I've been thinking about that, what's the one thing Dumbledore always told you about your Mum?"

"That it was her sacrifice that saved me, wait it wasn't me who defeated him was it. It was Mum, she did more than sacrifice herself, but if that's the case she could get hurt again. I can't lose her again Ced."

"You won't, you just think about the love we all have for you and send it to your mum through that link you two have, if my research is right then the shear volume of love you have inside you will kill Voldemort and it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan, so I've been looking up spells so you don't have to cast the killing curse."

"Soul bond, we have a soulbond, fate brought you back because she knew I wouldn't survive without you, if we work together he won't be able to stand being near us. Hopefully that will be enough to destroy him."

"Simply brilliant. I think we should at least try and revise despite feeling nauseous, we can ask your Mum and Dad to babysit for the afternoon."

"I'll pump some milk for her, bottles suddenly appeared in the nursery I think Dobby overhead us this morning."

"Thst elf adores you, maybe we should bond with him."

"Hermione would kill me, but I feel like that's what he wants. I'll talk to him."

Harry made his way into the nursery pulling out the breast pump suddenly remembering the things they put on cows when they were milked. Curling up on the rocker he attached the suckers on his nipples flicking the switch with his wand shrieking in shock at the pulling sensation however satisfied when he saw the milk entering the baby bottles. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Ten minutes later Harry was reluctantly laying their daughter into her grandmother's arms seeing the love in her eyes, after handing over the nappy bag filled with fresh clothes, nappies and milk it took all of his strength to not rush out after her and take her back.taking a deep breath he tried desperately to control his emotions, if he hadn't thought he was pregnant before he did now. He'd never reacted that way when his Mum looked after her granddaughter, leaning into Cedric's touch he knew he had to pull himself together.

With Cedric's arm on the small of his back, Harry felt his anxiety levels disappearing just as they reached the dining room table which had been filled with their books and his twin sister. He almost laughed at the irony of the seituation, here he was anxious to be leaving his child and the three of them had done it all do that they could not only study but catch up on what had been happening since he made his big revelation to Seamus. Reaching up he gently kissed Cedric before sitting down opposite his sister pulling the ancient tuned textbook toward him.

"The last time I saw your mood change that quickly was when you were pregnant." Hermione mused.

"Yeah about that, you see first we found out that Cedric was pregnant and I wasn't feeling all that great after we came back from speaking to his parents. Ced did the pregnancy test spell on me whilst I was asleep and it turns out we're both expecting."

"Only you Harry. What about the end of school?"

"You know Mum had always wanted to teach so I was thinking we could take the house in Goddic's hollow back from Fudge and turn it into a sixth form for sixth  and seventh years to study in peace and simply sleep in their dorms. I'd also like to have a muggle education behind me just in case, I know Mum has been hinting toward it."

"What about your N.E.W.T year?"

"I can still do that. I've never been this serious about school before because of the Dursley's, I don't have to hide my intelligence anymore, there was also a small part of me that thought you'd be upset with me." Harry whispered.

"I'd only ever be upset with you if you cheated but I know you'd never do that. I'm extremely proud of you, now do I have to write a study schedule or are you going to study?"

"I'm doing it. Mione how's Ron?"

"Miserable, he knows he made a foul mistake but he doesn't know how to make amends it's not like last year when he didn't believe you weren't in the Tournament against your will. He regrets the words more than you'll ever know."

"I miss him."

"Then talk to him."

"I will before the year is out I promise."

"Good."

Harry laughed as he's leaned against Cedric's shoulder as the three teenagers began to study for their upcoming O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. As they worked diligently throughout the afternoon Harry couldn't help but think of the one who was missing, his first friend not just in the wizarding world but in his entire life. After the hours of study, he put the quill down knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus properly until he'd made amends with the redhead in question. After letting his sister and fiancé know where he was headed he left his quarters for the common room.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
It wasn't until he reached the fat lady he realised he didn't know the new password, frowning in frustration he turned to leave stopping in his tracks as he heard the door creak open. Looking curiously at the Fat Lady he saw the look on respect on her face, maybe Ron truly was sorry about everything he'd said, he just didn't see where the nastiness had come from. Taking a deep breath he entered the common room noticing that the only one inside was Ron, smiling shyly the raven haired teen made his way to their usual comfortable couches curling his feet underneath him.

"Harry I know the things I said were unforgivable, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again but I truly am sorry. For years I've had to deal with being the youngest boy, never getting anything new, I'm jealous of them not you."

"I'm not going to lie to you Ron the words you said stung through me like a knife. You aren't just my first friend in the wizarding world you're the first friend I had that Dudley couldn't bully into being too scared to try. But despite everything you said I miss you I know Hermione misses the three of us together and just because I have a family now it doesn't mean you're being pushed out."

"I just always expected to be your brother and then to find out you are gay it stung, but I see now that you and Ginny are happy and I wouldn't get in between that, I'm starting to wonder how I missed it last year. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have but do me a favour don't hurt me again."

"I won't, no offence mate but you look awful."

"Two more additions to the family soon."

"Twins? Bloody hell Harry."

"Not twins exactly, you see Cedric is also pregnant, we didn't plan it this way trust me. Now do you wanna come and study in our quarters."

"What about Lila?"

"She's with Mum and Dad for the afternoon."

"Alright then. Let me get my books."

Harry smiled brightly as he watched his friend race upstairs coming back down with his bookbag, he didn't know if he was excited to be friends again and allowed back into the questers or if his red headed friend simply wanted to see his sister. He had a feeling it was the latter and he was going to have some fun making his best friend squirm. As the pair returned to the Head Boys quarters Harry knew now he could achieve anything when he put his mind to it.

Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.


	19. Exams Arrive Early

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Exams Arrive Early**   
**April 12th 1996**

During the last four months Harry and Cedric had begun to prepare for the three big occasions in their lives, their wedding, their babies and finally getting rid of Voldemort once and for all. They still hadn't told anyone other than Hermione and Ron about the baby Harry carried, not sure. How the reaction would be especially with the delicate relationship the raven haired teen still had with his soon to be father in law. Though they enjoyed having their little secret they knew it was more than likely going to get out sooner than later as Headmistress McGonagall had informed them they would be taking their exams two months early in order to get settled at hime with the baby.

Making his way out of the bathroom shirtless he grinned seeing his fiancé swollen with his child, snaking his arms around Cedric's waist he was rewarded with a fluttering movement underneath his hand, though it was too soon for the baby to start kicking the small fluttering had begun a week prior almost simultaneously. Laying his head against Cedric's back he felt his fiancé instantly relax at the small gesture.

"You're worrying about something."

"Just nerves I've studied as much as I can and with the experience last year but what if it's not enough."

"If it weren't for you I'd have drowned in the Black Lake, I'm still not a fan of water unless it's showering and even then I hate it. You've got this, Lila is being entertained by Padfoot and Remus. They're just nextdoor in the common room, other than nerves how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to throw up, but I'm not sure if that's a touch of morning sickness still or the nerves. You?"

"I've already thrown up once and I still feel like crap, it's not going to be long before they figure it out, I think Hermione already has. I know I said I wanted to wait until after we destroy Voldemort to have the announcement in the paper but maybe it will bring him out of hiding and we can destroy him once and for all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm not scared of him, he's the one who thinks he's someone he isn't."

"I'll write to Dad later, are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."

Pulling on their shirts the nervous and nauseated couple enters their living quarters to see not only a Ministry Examiner but also the HeadMistress his parents and Cedric's parents. Instinctively he moved behind Cedric wrapping his arms protectively around the baby inside them both, chancing a glance at his parents he saw the parental look in his Mum’s eyes, the same look he’d seen Molly Weasley give Ron, however he'd spent way too many times locked away because he'd been blamed for something to relax. Taking a few deep breaths he felt the muscles in Cedric's back tense as he turned toward his father.

"Why are you gathered in here, I thought we were taking exams not getting the Spanish Inquisition?"

"It's come to our attention that your not the only one pregnant. Mrs Potter here witnessed it for herself the other day." McGonagall said.

"And that matters why? It's got nothing to do with any of you how many children we have. No offence to you Headmistress but I've had to deal with too much for way too long, I'm allowed to have a bit of happiness. I'm the bloody chosen one I know that but it doesn't mean my life has to be put on hold. I'd like you to leave now. We have exams to take." Harry ground out through his teeth

"Harry?" Lily started.

"I'll talk to you later and don't even think about going to see Lila, I've been hurt before but this is worse and you know why."

"No."

"Because I was going to come to you today and tell you I wanted to announce it in the Prophet. But you ambushed me. Us, you know how I was treated."

"I'm sorry Harry good luck."

"Mum I'm not banning you from seeing her completely but you need to see why I'm angry. My entire life I've been told to stay quiet and not ask questions, I wasn't sure how you'd react to me being pregnant again after you knew about Ced, I thought one of you would make me ... ...make me get rid of him."

"Him?"

"Both boys I want you to be with me throughout not going behind my back can you understand that?"

"I do." Lily promised.

Uncurling himself from around his fiancé he rushed into his mother's arms as tears began to fall, he didn't like fighting with his mother he'd seen the way Dudley treat his Aunt and that wasn't the way he ever wanted to behave, he certainly wouldn't allow his children to act that way. Taking a deep breath he looked up at his mother, the fight completely knocked out of him as he realised that in the long run it didn't matter how they had found out the news of his pregnancy the fact was it was going to get out.

"We need to talk to you after our exams. We've found a way to kill Voldemort once and for all, it just needs executing. But for once I'd like to get through my exams without him trying to kill me. I'm sorry Mum, you don't have to stay away from Lila."

"It's alright, you're hormones are flying and your protective streak. We'll be in our quarters when your done."

"See you soon Mum."

Harry watched as his parents and future in laws left with their Headmistress, suddenly he felt like an idiot the light pressure from Cedric's hand against his shoulder giving him the comfort he didn't know he needed as they entered the dining room to complete their exams. Harry hated the idea of being at Hogwarts away from his future husband, as much as he wanted to be with Hermione he would need his husband more. Maybe it was time to write the letter to the minister.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
As they enter the dining room he could see the Ministry Examiner looking at them intently, he didn't know what was going on inside her mind and he honestly didn't want to know, taking a seat beside his fiancé he gathered together the parchments for each exam linking their feet together as he prepared for his O.W.Ls. Taking a deep breath he watched the Ministry Examiner again as she explained the time limit and the anti cheating quill (like he needed to know that again) before allowing them to start.

Harry opened his first exam deciding to begin with something he was the most comfortable with - Defence Against The Dark Arts. With his mind focused on his exams everything else he'd been worrying about disappeared. As he suspected it didn't take him long too complete the theory part of the exam, glad it had been decided that the previous year fighting Voldemort had been accepted as the practical side. Setting the Defence exam to one side he began to work on Transfiguration grinning as he remembered the teaching technique of his father, it certainly made you pay attention more.

Half an hour later he was halfway through his Herbology Exam and Cedric was on his Ancient Runes exam when he started to feel increasingly nauseous. Knowing he was against the clock he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind continuing on with his exams. Feeling sick or not he wasn't going to let morning sickness dictate him. Without words Cedric began to rub his unsettled stomach gently allowing him to relax and focus on his Herbology exam.

By the time he was on his last exam the nausea was overwhelmingly present, thankfully he was on his last exam having gotten through Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Potions and Care Of Magical Creatures in record time. Thankfully he managed to finish the exam before he began to lose the battle with the morning sickness, penning the last few sentences he pushed a note to Cedric telling him where he was going as he made a dash for the bathroom.

"He asked me to tell you he's finished."

"Very well Mr Diggory. Have you finished?"

"A few minutes ago I just wanted to wait until Harry was finished."'

"I'll take these to get marked. You'll receive the results in a few months."

"Thank you."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Once the Ministry Examiner left Harry returned to the living quarters curling up on the couch next to his fiancé. Suddenly he was glad they had been taking their exams early, as much as he'd miss the usual excitement about taking exams with Hermione and Ron at least the pressure was gone. Now they just has to focus on finding a way to get the minister to Hogwarts, unfortunately the peace wasn't to last as there was a loud banging on the door. Groaning in frustration he got up slowly coming face to face with one Cornelius Fudge.

"Good morning Minister. you know if you were nicer then you'd have been allowed inside automatically."

"What's this nonsense I hear about Cedric Diggory coming back from the dead. It's impossible."

"Oh really. So this is how you treat the person who is going to save your backside is it." Cedric said slowly and dangerously.

"Wait... What... How?"

"You've heard of soul bonds I take it?" Cedric asked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist almost laughing at the googling eyes of the Minister of Magic.

"Of course, but that means.. Now wait just one minute he's only fifteen."

"Congratulations you can count, we also have permission off my Mum and Dad I was just about to owl you actually so please sit down."

"What's this about?"

"Cedric isn't the only one who returned, fate also sent my mother and father back, I know you're going to say that I'm lying so I made the pensive potions I‘m going to show you the night of the third task. Though I'm sorry I can't be in the room, I lived through it three times now." Harry said quietly pulling the pensive from the cupboard tipping his memory of that night into the pensive making sure it would play outside of the room before leaving the room.   
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Cedric knew how much his fiancée hated describing that night, he'd witnessed the pain multiple times when he'd been informing his father had been the worst. Curling up on the couch he watched the Minister closely as he watched the scene in front of him play out. He winced as he saw the moment Peter Pettigrew struck him with the killing curse, now he realised why his fiancée would wake up sometimes screaming. Chancing a glance at the Minister he saw the same look in his face.

Soon the images changed to Harry being strapped to the grave and forced into Voldemort's rebirth he thought he would throw up where he sat. That was until he saw the fight his soulmate went through simply to stay alive. It took everything in him not to shout at the Minister for not believing Voldemort was back as he saw the man he loved being put underneath the crucio curse at fourteen. Pulling out his wand he shut off the pensive looking at their Minister with distrust in his eyes.

"Are you satisfied now Minister he has nightmares of that night, seeing the man he loves killed in front of him. By saying he is lying was like telling him what happened that night, the night in Godric's Hollow included didn't matter. That his survival didn't matter. And whilst we are on the subject of Godric's Hollow you are in possession of something that belongs to him and I want the keys back, right now."

"And what Mr Diggory might that be."

"The keys to the cottage in Godric's hollow. It wasn't yours to take so hand them over. Unless of course you want Lord Potter and Lord Black to call for you to be replaced, and you'll do something about Voldemort's followers you can leave him to Harry and I we have the power to defeat him pemenathtly now that his Horcruxes have been destroyed."

"Horcruxes?"

”Correct, the one good thing Albus Dumbledore did wAs destroy all but one, one Harry destroyed killing a basilisk in his second year. Keys Minister, now please."

"Very well." Cornelius Fudge stated digging around in his pocket dumping s bunch of keys into the soon to graduated Heir Diggory's palm.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Harry grinned mischievously from his place in the corridor, still feeling nauseous he made his way back into the living room making his way to Cedric's side linking their hands together. As he looked into the ministry eyes he finally saw what he'd been fighting for since the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. The only thing they had to do now was destroy the sadistic yet overconfident wizard. Before Cornelius Fudge could disappear with his tail between his legs the bumbling man came face to face with four wizards he had hoped to avoid. Lord Potter, Lady Potter and Lord Black, (who was carrying Lila and Orion).

"Whose are those kids?"

"She's ours and the little boy is Sirius and Remus's. Don't even think about trying to take him away from them or I'll have your job. And your little toad too." Harry ground out taking his seven month old daughter into his arms protectively.

"The are some things we need to discuss Cornelius, like giving us our identities back and a public apology to Sirius for not giving him a trial." his father said coldly making him shiver in shock.

"Anything you want you can have." Cornelius stuttered.

"I have something I'd like." Harry said softly.

"And what would that be?"

"Give Dumbledore a message from me, tell him I'm grateful he helped with my task with Voldemort oh stop shaking it's not even his name. And I wish things could have been different. That's all."

"Very well, can I go now?"

"Of course."

Harry held Lila close to him as they watched the Minister of Magic leave their quarters, he knew it wouldn't be the last they heard from him especially when they defeated Voldemort permenantely, then he'd be like a bad smell you couldn't get rid of. Taking a deep breath he flopped down on the couch completely exhausted. Hopefully the pain in his backside would make himself known soon then he could finally get on with living his life.

Final chapter coming up next


	20. Voldemort’s Demise

**Chapter Twenty**

**Voldemort's Demise**   
_Two weeks later_   
_May 2nd 1996_

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_Together with their parents Lord James & Lady Lily Potter alongside Lord Amos Diggory & Lady Sophie Diggory _   
_Harrison James Potter & Cedric Diggory would like to announce their engagement. _   
_The announcement comes after much speculation, however  the Daily Prophet have been given_   
_exclusive rights to this announcement backed by our Minister Cornelius Fudge_   
_I'm sure you'd all like to join us in congratulating The Chosen One on his pending nuptials_

Harry groaned as he read the announcement in The Prophet two weeks after they had taken their exams. Of course the bumbling fool would have to get his own name in there somehow, though he wasn't stupid he knew it had more to do with his personal image than supporting them. Tossing the paper to one side he leaned his head against Cedric's lap rubbing the swell of his fiancé's belly gently as he felt the same motion against his own baby bump, their baby girl sleeping soundly in the crib by their bed.

The peace of the morning was broken as he vaguely heard the voices of his parents, now the announcement was out it wouldn't be long until Voldemort made his presence known. The conversation about the Sixth Form was the last piece of the puzzle before they defeated their enemy. Taking a deep breath he tried to force the queasiness from his mind hearing the same gurgling noises from Cedric's abdomen, morning sickness was meant to be done by now. Pulling his head away from his fiancé's belly he watched the embarrassment on his father's face as the bedroom door opened.

"Morning Dad, find a seat."

Not interrupting anything are we?" his father asked.

"James stop teasing them, can't you see they're still suffering from morning sickness."

"Five months in?"

"It happens sometimess. Now what were you wanting to talk tot us about son."

"You know how Cedric got the keys to the cottage in Godric's Hollow from Fudge before he left?"

"Marauder status that was I'm guessing you have a need for it." his father prompted.

"I do, as you know this is the last year for Cedric and I still have two years to go, I was thinking of maybe creating a Sixth Form from the house, enabling sixth and seventh years to study from there and sleep in the dorms at night, as much as we would still need Severus for Potions the remaining classes I've found easier to learn whilst not in the classroom. Once Voldemort is gone the dark magic around the house should vanish right?"

"There wasn't any dark magic, I put up an illusion before we were targeted. I think that's a wonderful idea Harry. Have you taken it to Minerva yet?"

"I thought after the last time I saw her she might react better to tout bringing up the idea."

"There's something else you're considering yes?"

"I want to have muggle qualifications as well, though I didn't enter High School or any school after ten years old I think I'm clever enough to handle the work from high school, you could say that I've been home schooled until now which would be true since I never got any help from Aunt Petunia. Don't ask questions, that was the rule in that house."

"I think it's time we pay my dear sister a visit."

"Not yet, he'll have people watching the house, we're so close to killing him." Harry ground out through gritted teeth.

"Harry?" Cedric asked carefully.

"He's outside, he's trying to force his way into my mind but my shields are too strong. This is our one chance to end him. Mum can you look after Lila and please don't let him see you or Dad, I won't lose you again." Harry asked frantically pulling on clothes ignoring the nauseousness noticing his fiancé was doing the same thing,

"I promise good luck. I'll keep your sister away."

"She's going to be angry at me," Harry frowned.

"Not when she realises why you kept her away, let's go destroy that maniac." Cedric soothed.

Harry nodded his head in confirmation wrapping his arms around Cedric's waist as they made their way quickly (as you could when you're five months pregnant) managing to guide their way around the castle using the Marauders map to arrive in the front entrance in record time. Suddenly everything seemed so much more real, the night of the third task returning to his mind, he truly hoped this time they'd have the upper hand. Too much was at stake for him to lose.  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at the front gates to Hogwarts to face the sadistic maniac who's been threatening his life since he was a baby. Clutching Cedric's hand he tried to banish the memories off the last time they were this close to him, he couldn't deal with that whilst trying to defeat him. Taking a deep breath he gained control over his emotions shoving the night of the third task into a box in his mind scape knowing he had to talk about it again before moving forard, but now wasn't the time. With the smallest of squeezes against his hand he looked into the eyes of his fiancé gaining the comfort and confidence he needed.

"Harry Potter come to die."

"The only one dying tonight Tom will be you."

"Aah but you see I'm immortal."

"You're no more immortal than I am. Ravenclaws Diadam hidden in the Room of Requirements, Professor Dumbledore destroyed that alongside the Gaunt Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini died at the hands of Petigrew after all he owed me, oh yes and finally your diary destroyed by me in the Chamber of Secrets  during my second year. So you see Tom you lose."

"How can that be?"

"You forget the one member of the Black family who never joined you, my godfather is Lord Black with his status we were able to destroy the cup. But you see I've got more important things to do today than chit chat with you. So if you have no objections I'll be killing you now."

Before Voldemort could register what Harry had said the two young men in front of him began to focus on their Soulbond and the relationships they had with their families slowly but surely the amount of pure love coming from them began to work as Voldemort shrank back into himself unable to handle the one part of life he'd never had, the ability to fall in love and be happy. The more they focused on the soulbond the weaker and weaker Voldemort became until laying in front of the lifeless was the seventeen year old boy so long ago.

Moving closer to the lifeless body  and Cedric watched as the last breath of life exited the young body. It was over, they were safe and he was free from danger. Tears feel freely at the realisation that he didn't have to hide anymore. Taking deep breaths to calm down Harry pulled out his wand to send a patronus to the Headmistress, watching the entrance to Hogwarts carefully for a few minutes before their headmistress came rushing toward them gasping in shock at the sight before her.

"Is that ..."

"Tom Riddle formerly known as Voldemort? Yes. I didn't know what to do w ith his body, though Voldemort was a sadistic maniac the young boy inside truly wasn't. Not really he was just taken over by the dark."

"I'll call the Minister, you two go back to your family. Oh and Harry."

"Mm."

"Albus would be proud of you."

"Do you think I should ask them to release him. I don't want to see him killed."

"That's up to you Harry."

"I think I've forgiven him now. I just don't want him to interfere anymore. Could you maybe ask Fudge to give him a pardon."

"As you wish Harry."

"That was very honourable of you Harry." Cedric soothed.

"I just want to live our life in peace."

"And we will."  
➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰  
June 1996

Harry couldn't believe how quickly the last month had gone, ever since news broke that the Dark Lord has once and for all been killed the atmosphere around the school changed dramatically. Suddenly he was the hero again and as much as it annoyed him Harry had more important things to be getting on with than school gossip. At six months pregnant and with a rather active seven month old daughter, not to mention a wedding in a few weeks time the end of school couldn't come soon enough.

Leaving Feasts at Hogwarts had always been upsetting for Harry, however this time was different. s he watched his fiancé graduate and his parents and soon to be in laws in the crowd talking away, Harry felt like his life was finally on the track it should have been had Voldemort chosen Neville over him. With Lila taking a bottle in his arms he was soon joined by Hermione as they waited for Cedric's name to be called not knowing there was a surprise in store for him.

"This year the is a special achievement award for bravery, as you know this person has spent the last five years here holding off one of the darkest wizards to ever walk these halls. Last month he did one of the most selfless things he could do, as you all know Professor Dumbledore to Azkaban at the beginning of the year, however after their win over Voldemort, Mr Potter asked for Albus to be released and therefore to present this award I'd like to ask Albus Dumbledore to come to the stage and of course Harry."

Harry took a deep breath as he carried Lila to the front of the Great Hall coming to stand by his fiancé noticing for the first time the diploma in his hands and the proud look on his face. Taking a deep breath he lay their daughter into her papas’ arms as he made his way to the man who'd put him through so much but without him he'd still be trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort. Accepting the plaque with pride he shook the former headmasters hand knowing he would accept him back into his life, even if it meant falling out with his godfather it would be worth it. Because Harry Potter didn't hold grudges even against meddling headmasters.

"Congratulations Harry."

"Thank you for everything you did, even if you went around it the wrong way, I forgive you."

"Thank you my boy. I don't deserve it but I am thankful. I promise not to interfere anymore. You've made a wonderful family for yourself."

"Would you like to help at the sixth form school we are setting up?"

"I'd be honoured. Now go celebrate with your family."

Harry grinned as he felt the weight that had been holding him down for so many years fall say away as he rejoined Cedric, making his way back to their parents, his godfather and Remus and lastly his sister, unlike the frowns he thought would be on their faces all he saw was pride and amazement. He didn't think things could get any better and then he was proved wrong as he felt a large kick from inside him seeing the same look on his fiancé's face.

Life was good, but family was better. And he couldn't wait to make Cedric his husband, the wedding couldn't come soon enough, because then he could finally out The Boy Who Lived tag behind him and be just Harry.

End Of Part One  
I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Part Two coming up soon


End file.
